Rewrite Kanzaki Loves Nagisa discontinued
by Xx-DarkCrimson-xX
Summary: Chapters are under construction, Yukiko Kanzaki learns that she has a small crush on her classmate Nagisa Shiota. She doesn't know how to confess to him because of their friendship together. Nagisa on the other hand only sees her as a friend but as time goes on he notice's that her behaviour is strange when they talk alone. How will Kanzaki confess towards him?
1. Chapter 1

**Kanzaki's love for Nagisa rewrite**

 **Hey guys it's Crimson here and I'm here to start of the first chapter of the rewrite of Kanzaki's love for Nagisa. Like I said in my note and if not here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to extend all of the chapters and as well improving them and giving them new chapter starters. I also loved how I made the first fic romantic and funny and I can promise you that it will be more better in the rewrite.**

 **Assassination Classroom is not owned by me.**

 **[Nagisa P.O.V]**

Hey Karma want to join our group? we already got Kayano, Okuda, Sugino and myself *Nagisa said writing his name on the list* Sure and sounds fun. and if there's any trouble I will beat the crap out of them *Karma said with his devilish features showing* Nagisa! are you crazy inviting him to our group? *Sugino said to Nagisa in fear* Well we been friends for a long time and I cannot just leave him out. *Nagisa said in a not amused voice* So that makes five then huh and we need another girl to join so it can be equal in our group *Karma said calmly* How about Kanzaki? *Kayano said holding Kanzaki's shoulders from behide* (Kanzaki is known for beautiful looks, diligence and her great personality. Who would object having her in their group?) *Nagisa thought* Thank you for letting me join Nagisa-kun *Kanzaki said smiling and closing her eyes and made Nagisa blush* Why Nagisa... are you blushing because of Kanzaki's smile? *Karma said as he got close to Nagisa's face* Karma I just... it's because I found her smile cute.. that's all *Nagisa said while sweating and Kanzaki is blushing brighter than Nagisa*

 **[Kanzaki P.O.V]**

(Did Nagisa-kun call me cute?*Kanzaki thought as she was blushing brighter.* I known Nagisa-kun since he was in Class D and when I met him I yelled back at him but he helped me and was kind to me and since then I felt attracted to him for some reason when I saw him again I felt very happy to see him. *Kanzaki thought as she placed one hand to her chest.* Kanzaki is there something wrong? *Kayano asked her.* huh? Oh. Yeah I'm fine... I'm just a bit embarrassed of Nagisa-kun calling me cute that's all * Kanzaki said with a smile. See Nagisa... Kanzaki liked you calling her.. *before Karma could finish Korosensie called all the students to get ready.

 **On the train.**

 **Kanzaki P.O.V**

Hey Nagisa-kun, Kayano want to go on drink run with me? *Kanzaki asked them both* Sure *Both of them said* Hey Nagisa.. I think Kanzaki is still embarrass about what you said about you calling her cute *Kayano whispered with a not happy look.* Kayano I didn't mean to embarrass her and I want to say sorry to her for embarrassing her. Nagisa whispered back* So Kayano,Nagisa-kun what drinks should we get for us *Kanzaki said with a smile* I have the same as Kayano *Nagisa said looking to his left* Then me me and Nagisa will have orange soda Kayano said with cheerful voice* Okay. I have apple then. * After the trio got their drinks they headed back to the main*

 **Later in the hotel**

 **Nakamura P.O.V**

So Kanzaki which of the boys out of our class do you like? * Nakamaru said with a grin* I don't have a crush on anyone in our class *Kanzaki said honestly* Come on spill the beans or we have to pin you down *Nakamaru said while grining.* Okay I can only think of one person that you have a crush on as you made him blush *Kayamo said with a cheerful grin* ( I hope she doesn't have a crush on Nagisa... I need him to hide my bloodlust so I don't stand ou t * ) * Kayano thought* So Kanzaki do you have a crush on Nagisa? or do you think he has a crush on you? *Nakamaru said to Kanzaki as she got close to her* Because I made him blush doesn't mean I have a crush on him *Kanzaki said while looking up to hide her blush but failed * Then why are you blushing then? Are you thinking about when he said you are cute and made you blush and come to think of it you blushed while say thank you to him for letting you join his group * Nakamaru said with a grin* I already told you I don't have a crush on him * Kanzaki said closing her eyes* Then maybe we should drag Nagisa in here and make him wear girl clothes. would you like to help me do that as you would see his bare chest Kanzaki and I know you will like it *Nakamaru said pining her down grining and Kanzaki went deep red as the thought raced though her head* (I do have a crush on Nagisa-kun but I don't want to force him to wear clothes he won't like... even if I do see him shirtless) *Kanzaki thought*

At the boys room

 **Nagisa P.O.V**

Hey Nagisa do you think Kanzaki has a eye on you *Sugino said to him* I don't know really. We been friends since I was in Class D and that... *Before Nagisa could finish it shocked few of the boys in the room* Nagisa! There's a great chance that she has a crush on you if you knew her for that long. *Karma said into Nagisa eyes* Me and her are close friends and she blushed because I called her cute and she made me blush because that she was cute when she thanked me. * Nagisa looked down to right* So if she asked you out would you accept her * Karma said normally* I probably would say yes * Nagisa said still looking down to the right and began blushing* Alright you guy's none of this leaves the room. *Sugino said and but after Sugino finished talking they heated Korosensie taking notes then closes the door* GET HIM! *Sugino said chasing him and Karma had the idea of stealing his money purses.. again*

Five minutes ago at the girls room

 **Yada P.O.V**

Okay lets none of this leave this room alright . You got that Nakamaru? No telling Karma about this nor Nagisa* Yada said as she looked at her with a mean look* alright, alright I won't.. tell anyone.. * Nakamura said as she spotted Korosensie listening about who they like* Get him girls *Nakamura said as all of the girls started chasing him except for Kanzaki.*

 **Kanzaki P.O.V**

*Walks down the hallway and sees Nagisa alone on the balcony gazing at the stars and Kanzaki turns red* Hi Nagisa-kun.. how are you this evening? *Kanzaki asked him while blushing and Nagisa turned to face her but didn't see the blush* Hey Kanzaki how are you this evening? *Nagisa said to her with a smile which made made her to do a little blush* I'm fine...How come your out here alone Nagisa-kun? *Kanzaki asked him still blushing* oh I'm just been thinking the time we had here and everything goes back to normal tomorrow. *Nagisa said calmly* I had a great time here too. Nagisa want to know what I think of you? *Kanzaki said to him* Sure Kanzaki you can ask me anything. *Nagisa said to her with his warm smile* Thank you Nagisa-kun... What I like about you is that you always have a warm cute smile, your personality is always calm and friendly and I always feel comfortable around you. and thats why I call you kun *Kanzaki said with a warm smile which what she said to Nagisa made him go deep red* Thank..you Kanzaki.. *Nagisa said to her with a deep blush* Nagisa-kun I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you blush that much *Kanzaki said blushing and bowed to Nagisa* It's.. alright Kanzaki-san after all I made you blush by mistake in the classroom *Nagisa said to her* (Did Nagisa-kun call me san? Is he falling in love for me?) *Kanzaki blushed as what she thought* Anyway Kanzaki-san I'm getting tired I see you tomorrow *Nagisa said to her and hugged her and Kanzaki just stood there blushing* (He... he hugged me... I made him go deep red and I almost confessed my love to him and is he starting to fall in love with me?)*Kanzaki thought as she went even more red*

 **Nagisa P.O.V**

( Why is my heart pounding? Is it because of what Kanzaki told me what she thinks about me? I feel so embarrassed right now and I feel like I have butterflies in my stomach. Am I developing a crush on her? ) *Nagisa thought as he walked slowly back to his dorm room while blushing* Hey Nagisa what's wrong and how come your blushing. your whole face is red *Kayano said to him as she walked up to him and placed her hand on his forehead* You don't seem feel hot but yet your face is deep red. Did something happen Nagisa? I don't think Karma and Nakamura would make you this red... Nagisa.. have you been talking to Kanzaki *Kayano said with a tease which made Nagisa blush more and Nagisa only responded with a nod* We just been talking about.. Never mind Kayano I just want to be left alone for now * Nagisa said to her as he walked pasted her*

 **Kayano P.O.V**

I wonder what did they say to each other? I know what we said about Nagisa and I think she must of told him to make him go this red... I just hope they are not dating... I need Nagisa.

 **Thanks for reading you guys. This took time to write as I began on first of Jan and I tried to make it different than Chapter one and two plus at some parts I didn't know what to write. Anyway I hope you liked the rewrite and my next chapter will be on the 7th and please leave your reviews**

 **Crimson out**


	2. Kanzaki's dream and Nagisa's revenge

**Hey guys Crimson here and here's the second chapter of rewrite Kanzaki loves Nagisa. I loved how I wrote the first one and really I kinda wanted to make the next chapter which I'm going to try to make it very good as I did for the first chapter. So yeah I hope you will enjoy.**

 **Kanzaki has had a crush on Nagisa for quite some time now and doesn't know how to confess to him. Nagisa likes Kanzaki back but he starts to feel strange around her. Kayano starts to feel that Kanzaki might date Nagisa and she wants to stop that from happening. Will Kanzaki confess her love to him or will Nagisa confess**

* * *

 **Kanzaki's Dream.**

 **Kanzaki P.O.V**

Sorry Nagisa-kun I didn't mean to make you blush *Kanzaki bowed her head to him* It's okay Kanzaki-san I was the one who made you blush. *Nagisa said as he looked up to her with a cute blush and made Kanzaki blush* ( Nagisa-kuns face... I never seen Nagisa like this before. ( Is this his romantic side because it looks kinda cute ) * Kanzaki thought as she was blushing* Kanzaki-san... here's what I think of you.. your personality is always kind and calm and reliable and also I think your beautiful *Nagisa said to her while turning full red and closing his eyes and so did Kanzaki* Thanks Nagisa-kun and to tell you the truth I... *before Kanzaki could finish Nagisa wrapped his arms around her and hugged her* Kanzaki-san... I kinda fell in love with you... and I was thinking will you go out with me *Nagisa said to her while in a deep blush and eyes still close*

 **Following morning**

 **Nagisa P.O.V**

*Yawns* Morning already? *Nagisa said rubbing his eyes* I guess I feel kinda better. although I had a strange dream about Kanzaki kissing me *sigh* I shouldn't dream of my friends doing that. *Nagisa said to himself and gets changed* Hey Karma did you sleep well? *Nagisa asked him* yeah and I just drew on everyone's faces except for yours *Karma said sinisterly* Okay Karma what have you done to me or what kind of plans you got install for me? *Nagisa said in a curious tone* I don't trust that look Karma. You got something up your sleeve for me. *Nagisa said in his curious tone* Alright I tell you. last night I was walking out of Korosensei room after I stole his purse and saw you and Kayano alone. But when I saw your face you were deep red. What did you two do last night Nagisa? Did you kiss her or did she kiss you or was it something else? *Karma said sinisterly and got close to Nagisa's face* I cannot remember Karma and I don't have a crush on Kayano. *Nagisa said to him *Alright I tell Nakamura that you kissed Kayano. *Karma said with a smirk but he then drops the smirk as Nagisa began smirking* You like Nakamura don't you. you's two are always together when you tease me, you two always know what each other are thinking And you always try to find stuff to blackmail people. I even bet that you two are going out. *Nagisa said in a teasing tone and put his head backwards and closing his eyes* Nagisa you already know who I like. *Karma said to him as he is getting calmer.* Yeah I know it's Nakamura * Nagisa said as he started laughing*

* * *

 **Kayano P.O.V**

*Kayano is walking down the hallway and hear's Nagisa laughing* (It's rare to see Nagisa laugh but I never seen him laugh this much) *Kayano thought* Hey Nagisa, hey Karma what's going on? *Kayano asked them both* Well Kayano Karma has a crush on Nakamura *Nagisa said in a teasing tone* Okay who are you and what have you done to the real Nagisa? *Kayano felt a bit crept out* Well Karma says that he loves Okuda but really he likes Nakamura as if you look at him now he's blushing *Nagisa said to her* Okay really who are you? Your not Nagisa. I never saw him teasing anyone and... *before Kayano could finish she spots Korosensie spying on the trio*Why Nagisa-kun thanks for the information for Karma-kun and..*before Korosensie could finish he sees Karma throwing and catching his money purse* IS THAT MY MONEY PURSE? GIVE IT BACK! *Korosensie shouted at him* Sensie you should really stop leaving stuff unattended and if you want it back. all what you have to do is that remove my name and Nakamura's name on that list *Karma said with his smirk and pointed a knife at him*

* * *

 **One minutes later**

 **Kayano P.O.V**

Okay Nagisa I see why you were teasing him* Kayano said in a cute giggle* Yeah but I'm kinda sorry for creeping you out. I didn't mean it really. I just wanted revenge because he took a photo of us two last night *Nagisa said in a small laugh* Wait.. he took a photo of us two while you were blushing? *Kayano said with a blush*But anyway Nagisa what were you talking to Kanzaki about and don't try to talk off on me *Kayano said pulling him into a hug which made him blush* K Kayano me and Kanzaki-san just talked nothing really important * Nagisa said blushing but Kayano hugs him tighter* Nagisa something must of happened because you never use to call Kanzaki san but after last night you beginning to call her that and you don't call me san *Kayano said in a teasing tone which makes Nagisa blush more* *sigh* fine I tell you what Kanzaki said. She way saying to me what she liked about me and the reason why she calls me kun and that's why I was blushing but after all we been friends since I was in Class D *Nagisa said blushing which made Kayano giggle* Aww how cute Nagisa I never seen you blush this much and it's kinda cute and here thanks for telling me *Kayano said as she kissed his cheek which made him blush * Kayano.. Karma just took another picture.. *Nagisa said as he slapped his forehead* KARMA GET BACK HERE AND DELETE THAT PHOTO! *Kayano said to Karma as she began chasing him* *sigh* this is going to be a long day. * Nagisa said to him self*

* * *

 **Y** **ada P.O.V**

Huh? ( Is Kanzaki blushing while she's asleep? I wonder what she's dreaming about or who she's dreaming about and I got a idea who that person is. I guess I should wake her up before Nakamura and Kayano see's her. * Yada thought* Kanzaki. you got to wake up * Yada said to her while nudging her* No.. I want to stay with Nagisa-kun. He's spending time with me and i don't want to leave him. *Kanzaki to her while sleeping* Aww how cute she's dreaming about Nagisa. I wonder does Nagisa have a crush on her? * Yada said to her self * *Yawns* huh where am I? I'm pretty sure I was with Nagisa-kun *Kanzaki said to her self* That's because it was a dream and you was blushing while you were asleep. Also you said that you are with Nagisa-kun * Yada said with a small giggle.* What happened last night? *Kanzaki said to her while rubbing her eyes* Well you came in here while you were blushing and really we didn't know what happened but you then fell asleep . So tell me what did you do with our Nagisa-kun?*Yada said to her with a smirk* We just had a little date and why are you saying "our" Nagisa-kun? *Kanzaki asked her* Well... I kinda have a small crush on him but nothing serious *Yada said with a little blush* You like Nagisa-kun? *Kanzaki said to her while looking down* Yeah but your feelings to him are far stronger than mine. Heck you have a better chance than me. *Yada said with a smile*

* * *

 **Kanzaki P.O.V**

(So it was a dream? I doubt Nagisa will blush like he did in my dream. Nagisa is shy so he may blush but not like he did in my dream. *Kanzaki thought* By the way Kanzaki I seen Nagisa-kun hug you yesterday and really there's a long blue hair on your shoulder. *Yada said with a tease and Kanzaki blush of what Yada just said* Wait so does that mean you saw Nagisa-kun's face? *Kanzaki asked her with a small blush* Yeah. his face was fully red of embarrassment and it was kinda cute. What did you say to him to make him blush that much? * Yada said to her while closing one of her eyes* I just said to him what I liked about him... I never confessed my love to him *Kanzaki said to Yada while blushing* You have a thing on Nagisa don't you Kanzaki? * Yada said to her in a teasing tone again and Kanzaki just nods*

* * *

 **Nagisa P.O.V**

Hey Nakamura how are you? Nagisa it's unlike you to come to me. Is there anything you want to tell me? *Nakamura said in a calm tone* It's about Karma... I think he has a... *before Nagisa could finish Karma bashes the door down and grabs Nagisa and drags him out of the room* I wonder what's that about? *Nakamura said to her self* Nagisa-kun I told you that I don't have a crush on her. *Karma said to him in anger which made Nagisa laugh* You do have a crush on her because you chased Korosensie when he wrote it down and I can easy make a pun of your name *Nagisa said while laughing* And what will that be? *Karma said calmly* You know what they say "karma is a bitch * Nagisa said smirking* I feel like our personality's have swapped or your getting revenge of all the times I teased you *Karma said unamused* I'm sure I am but you should be glad that I'm not recording this *Nagisa said laughing but sees Karma smirking sinisterly* Oh really but I have a photo of you when Kayano kissed your cheek *Karma said laughing and showed Nagisa the photo*Lets make a deal Karma You delete that photo and don't show it to Nakamura and I won't tell Nakamura about your crush *Nagisa said with a smirk waiting for Karma's reaction* Sure but I don't have a crush on her. *Karma said to him

* * *

 **That's all for now you guys. I really liked making this chapter and deciding what to say. I liked how I made it better than my first fanfic and really I'm glad I'm making this longer too. But for one when It comes to the confession I will feel like a girl as I will make it five thousand words.** **But anyway I really hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter. Please follow and please leave reviews.**


	3. Yada and Kanzakil little talk

**Hey guys Crimson here and here's another chapter of the rewrite of Kanzaki loves Nagisa. Anyway I won't always follow the episodes as I will skip a few episodes which you will find below. news I will be taking on request to make profile pictures for yourself and your fics. I don't really mind doing them. back to Kanagi, In this chapter I will be taking three or four episodes, but most possible will be three depending how I will write it. Hope you will enjoy the chapter**

 **Characters in this Chapter**

 **Nagisa, Kanzaki, Kayano, Karma, Class D Asshole, Yada**

 **Kanzaki has had a crush on Nagisa for quite some time now and doesn't know how to confess to him. Nagisa likes Kanzaki back but he starts to feel strange around her. Kayano starts to feel that Kanzaki might date Nagisa and she wants to stop that from happening. Will Kanzaki confess her love to him or will Nagisa confess**

 **The next day back at the Classroom at the time Takaoka came to the Classroom.**

 **Nagisa P.O.V**

*Nagisa's eyes widened as he saw Takaoka kneed Maehara in the stomach and slapping Kanzaki with enough force she could of snapped her neck as she landed onto the ground* Come on Karasuma pick your student to fight me *Takaoka laughed as he threw the knife onto the ground* Nagisa your up. We are all fellow soldiers here and you got my respect. So if you don't feel comfortable you don't have to pick up the knife * Karasuma said to Nagisa holding the knife* (This man always looks to me in the eyes. My own family cannot even do that but him no problem. Man there must be so much he is not allowed to tell us and I cannot imagine why he is choosing me? But.. if he sees fit to hand me the knife I trust his decision and take it even way Takaoka is out of control, someone must do something.) *Nagisa thought as he grabbed the knife * I'm your guy *Nagisa said as he then holds the knife in his mouth and started to stretch his arms in a combat position* Oh come one Karasuma you think this pathetic boy could lay a scratch on me * Takaoka said as he started to laugh* (Nagisa-kun... please.. please Don't do this. I don't want to see you get seriously hurt) *Kanzaki thought as tears started to form* Nagisa must be crazy. He cannot defeat someone like him * Sugino said with worry* ( All what I have to do is get close to him.. I can just walk to him like I do when I walk to school) *Nagisa thought and then swinged the knife at Takaoka and got him pinned to the ground by getting behide him and making everyone shock* I assassinated you and I guess I win *Nagisa said in a cheerful voice* ( W.. Wow did Nagisa-kun just do that? Nagisa-kun... You were very calm and brave to fight him.. and I'm very glad that you won.) * Kanzaki thought as more tears started to form but saw Maehara slap him* Ow what was that for? *Nagisa asked while rubbing his cheek* Sorry I was making sure if it was still you *Maehara joked*

 **Later on that day after sixth period**

 **Kanzaki P.O.V**

Nagisa-kun... you idiot *Kanzaki said as she hugged him*Sorry I worried you Kanzaki. I just couldn't stand him treating us like crap. * Nagisa said to her with a sorry look* *sigh* Nagisa this is the second time you scared me now * Kanzaki said as she released the hug and puts her hands on Nagisa's shoulders* Sorry again Kanzaki and Karma thinks I have a crush on Kayano *Nagisa said as he sighed and closed his eyes and didn't notice Kanzaki's eyes widened* Why does he think that you have a crush on her? * Kanzaki said to him calmly* Because he saw me blushing red while I was talking to Kayano but she didn't make me blush though * Nagisa said to her honestly with a small blush* I guess that's my fault Nagisa-kun. I didn't mean to make you blush at the time. * Kanzaki said to him doing another bow to him.* But how ever I found out he has a crush on Nakamura * Nagisa said as a smirk formed on his face.* Seriously? He has a crush on her? I bet you blackmailed him didn't you * Kanzaki said with a smirk* Yup I sure did and really I don't have a crush on anyone* Nagisa said and started to laugh and Kanzaki did a small giggle* (Doesn't Nagisa share the same feelings? I wonder what he was thinking about when I made him blush deep red? Nagisa may of been thinking of me of what I said to him but he hasn't said nothing about it yet) *Kanzaki thought* Kanzaki Is there something wrong? Nagisa asked her * huh? yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking of what I said to you a few days ago *Kanzaki said to him to see his reaction which made him blush* ( Nagisa-kun is sure is cute when he blushes. I want to confess my feelings to him but now it's not the time or I cannot do it yet ) * Kanzaki thought as she looked to the ground*

 **During the exams**

 **Karma P.O.V**

So Nagisa... how was your date with Kayano? *Karma smirked at Nagisa but he smirked back* funny enough I got a photo of you kissing Nakamura and funny enough I showed Ritsu and told her to send it to everyone * Nagisa started laughing*Well.. you know when I said I have a photo of you and Kayano? Well I kinda placed it on my facebook *Karma started laughing as him and Nagisa walked to the main campus* Hey look it's the Class E dead be * before the Class D asshole could finish his sentence he got punched in the face by Karma* So who were you calling a loser? me? or Nagisa? *Karma said cracking his fist and punches them both* Lets go Nagisa we don't want to run into anymore of these losers * Karma said to his close friend* How did you get a photo of Kanzaki and me? *Nagisa asked him* Well I don't I just wanted to see your reaction and really why do you care more about Kanzaki than Kayano, Nagisa * Karma said to him in a teasing tone.* I just knew her from when I was in Class D and I met her when I was... * Before Nagisa could finish he notice Karma recording him and just notice what he said to Karma about him meeting Kanzaki * How cute Nagisa you now got a girlfriend... I might show this to Kanzaki or Nakamura or maybe both *Karma smirked and saw Nagisa smirk holding his phone at him* So Karma... If you show that to Kanzaki I will show this video about you liking Nakamura as that be your present to her * Nagisa said in a not amused voice*

 **After the exams**

 **Yada P.O.V**

Hey Nagisa how did you do? * Yada asked him walking up to him* Well I kinda found it quite hard really * Nagisa said scratching his hair but accentually undone one of his ponytails and Yada started to giggle* What's funny Yada?Did I ruin one of my ponytails * Nagisa asked her and Yada giggled more and nodded to answer his question* You accentually undone your right ponytail and I think Kayano is going to kill you if she sees you like this * Yada said to him still giggling of Nagisa's current hair style but also blushed as she saw Nagisa undo the other pony tail and saw his long hair and Nagisa noticed her looking at him in a strange way* Yada what's wrong? haven't you seen a guy with long hair up close? * Nagisa asked her looking away from her face to avoid eye contact due to his small blush* You just look more like a girl and I think I could make you look more boyish as I could cut certain parts of your hair* Yada told him with a wink* ( Nagisa-kun please don't take this as I have a crush on you.. even though I have but I want Kanzaki to confess to you ) *Yada thought* Thanks Yada but no thanks I can place it in one pony tail and that would be fine. *Nagisa looked at her to say thank you* Yada... Do you have a crush on me or something because your showing more affection towards me? * Nagisa asked her* No I don't have a crush on you Nagisa and sorry if I was kinda doing a little flirt towards you. I just wanted to cheer you up * Yada said blushing and waving her hands to say no* Hey Nagisa-kun, Hey Yada how was your exam? * Kanzaki walked upto them and both Nagisa and Yada looked down to say no* *sigh* I didn't do too well ether * Kanzaki said as she looked down as well* Hey Nagisa cheer her up like I did to you * Yada whispered into his ear and shoved him to her* Kanzaki-san are you okay? * Nagisa asked her and made Yada to make a cute expression and Kanzaki blushed of him calling her san* Yeah, I'm fine and thank you Nagisa-kun and you too Yada * Kanzaki smiled at them*

 **Later that day**

 **Kanzaki P.O.V**

So Kanzaki do you know there's going to be a festival in a few weeks? * Yada asked her with a tease to say to her to ask Nagisa out to the festival* There's going to be a festival soon? Do you think I should confess my love to him * Kanzaki asked her with a blush* I think you should Kanzaki. I do stare at hi time to time but you dreamed of him and I think when we saw your face deep red I think you was talking to Nagisa. *Yada said with a tease* But really you should ask him out for the upcoming festival and we have time to plan what to do anyway * Yada said to Kanzaki as she clapped and closed her eyes* Thanks Yada your the best and how come you like Nagisa-kun * Kanzaki asked her* Well.. I known Nagisa for awhile and he's not like the other guys. He's unique kind of boy and he's smart and cute too * Yada replied back to Kanzaki* What about you? Kanzaki how did you meet Nagisa? *Yada asked her* I known Nagisa-kun since he was in Class D and when I bumped into I kinda yelled at him but he helped me to pick up my books and said sorry to me. I was still mad at him in case he might insult me but he didn't care that I was in Class E so he didn't insult me. So I asked for his name and said I'm Nagisa Shiota and gave out his hand for a handshake which I accepted and said mine to him. afterwards he just said nice seeing you and I said the same but then he just said I might not see you again so bye Yukiko and he just walked off.I saw him again a month later as I was in the arcade and saw him walk in the arcade but for some reason I felt happy to see him again and then we became friends * Kanzaki said to Yada with a blush* How cute. I would of figured Nagisa would of done that because of his personality, I'm surprised that no one is dating him and I asked him once did he dated anyone which he responded no which means if you kiss Nagisa.. that would be his first kiss * Yada told Kanzaki with a wink and a small blush* I never dated a guy ether and it would be my first kiss if I kiss Nagisa or he kisses me *Kanzaki said to Yada with a blush* Anyway did dream of Nagisa shirtless after what Nakamura said to you * Yada teased her but also blushed* I didn't dreamed but after she said that it raced though my mind and it even raced though my mind when I talked to him later that day * Kanzaki told Yada which she giggled* I can just imagine Nagisa's face if he was here right now. He would be completely red of embarrassment and he probably will have thoughts of us and even dreaming of us dating him * Yada started to laugh and Kanzaki started to laugh also*

 **Nagisa P.O.V**

*Sneezes, sneezes again* I must be getting a cold or something *sneezes again*

 **Kayano P.O.V**

( Yada and Kanzaki both have a crush on Nagisa? *sigh* I can't let them have him as it be harder for me to hide my bloodlust and who can I take for the festival? I cannot take Nagisa ask Kanzaki would ask first and Yada already knows where Nagisa's house is as she use to study with him ) *Kayano thought *

 **Well that's it for now you guys. I'm impressed how I written this story so far and the confession chapter will be five or four chapters away depending on how the story goes but I might do it early If you want me to and thsnks for reading and please leave reviews.**

 **Crimson out.**


	4. Backstory Part 1

**Hey Crimson here and I going to do a backstory how Kanzaki met Nagisa. the reason why I doing it is because I lost 500 words while I was making a chapter and cannot remember the what I wrote but anyway I thought to myself I make as well to make the backstory. but anyway this chapter is only Kanzaki P.O.V as it's the reason why she likes him.**

 **Chapter 4 Backstory**

 **Kanzaki P.O.V**

Sigh* ( It doesn't matter how hard I will try I will always remain stuck in Class E and I hate Class D I cannot stand their insults to us ) *Kanzaki thought* Hey look it's one of those Class E losers.* said a Class D asshole * ( Why, why do they have to insult us? They don't know what it is to feel like being insulted like this. People in Class D and above don't care if one of their friends end up in Class E because they won't see them as a friend anymore ) *Kanzaki thought but bumped into a certain boy which made her fall to the ground and made him drop his book * Ouch sorry I wasn't looking where I was going * Kanzaki said to the him then looked at him and then recognised him that he was from Class D* It's okay I wasn't looking where I was going because I was walking and reading my book *the boy said to her* Wait your from Class D are you going to make fun of me for being Class E? *Kanzaki yelled at him but saw him lowing his hand to help her up and she accepts it* Why are you helping me? Don't you hate Class E? *Kanzaki asked him* No not really I mean what's the point of bullying people because of them having bad grades? Everyone has a talent *The boy said* Oh sorry I forgot to say thank you for helping me and thank you for saying something sweet to me and what's your name? Mines Yukiko Kanzaki *Kanzaki said with a smile* No problem Kanzaki and my name is Nagisa Shiota and did you injure yourself? *Nagisa asked her* No not really and let me pick up your book for you * Kanzaki said as she picked up his book and gave it to him* Thanks Kanzaki but you didn't have to I know most Class E students hate Class D the most *Nagisa said to her* I do hate Class D expect for one person *Kanzaki said to him with a warm smile* Who is it? * Nagisa blinked at her* It's you Nagisa-kun. I'm thankful I met someone like you and especially that he is cute *Kanzaki said to him with a cute smile and a tease tone which made him blush* Anyway I have to get home and I don't know if I see you again* *Kanzaki said to him and then hugged him and left* I wonder why someone like her is in Class E? She looks like a smart person and yet she's beautiful *Nagisa said to himself with a blush*

 **Few weeks later in the arcade**

( I wonder will I see that boy again? What was his name again was it Nagisa was it? * Kanzaki wondered and then sighed* ( Never mind that I need to focus on this game. ) * Kanzaki thought and after five minutes she finishes her game and was about to move to another game but she stops as she saw Nagisa enter the arcade. and then she walks up to with a small smile* Hey Nagisa-kun miss me? *Kanzaki said she place her hands around her eyes and Nagisa blushed a little* Yukiko was it? It's nice to see you again * Nagisa said to her with a cute smile.* You nearly forgot my name and yet you can remember what I look like? * Kanzaki said with a cute smile* Yeah sorry about that I just been studying for the past few weeks since I last saw you and I never had time to myself lately. *Nagisa said as he closed his eyes and scratching his hair but then got hugged by Kanzaki* The why not play on some of the games with me? * Kanzaki then grabs his sleeve* (Does she miss me? We only met once and she seems to be happy to see me again. I think I remember that she said that she hates everyone in Class D except for me. *sigh* I think she wants to be friends with me. I don't know how she gets treated in the Class E Classroom. * Nagisa thought* Nagisa-kun is there something wrong? * Kanzaki said to him while looking into his azure eyes* Oh sorry I'm just got distracted by something. * Nagisa said to her while itching his cheek and breaks eye contract* Oh okay.. Well lets go play some games. do you want to play a shooter to see who gets the most kills I promise I go easy on you? *Kanzaki said to him with a smile* Sure but I promise I won't go easy on you *Nagisa said accepting the challage.* We see about that Nagisa-kun * Kanzaki with a smile*

 **After the game**

How did you beat me? I'm literally very good at this game and you beated me like I was nothing. * Nagisa said to her in shock* Well Nagisa-kun that's because I'm a female gamer and to me your nothing. *Kanzaki said with a giggle* I guess that's your talent Kanzaki and I'm glad to see you happy about it *Nagisa said to her with a smile* That's why I missed you Nagisa-kun you're the nicest person I met in this school. * Kanzaki said with a cute smile which made Nagisa blush but Kanzaki didn't notice it* Hey Nagisa-kun can I see you with your hair down please? I want to see how long your hair is? *Kanzaki asked him with a smile* My hair is about the same length as yours Kanzaki * Nagisa said to her* That's kinda cute Nagisa-kun I never really seen a boy with long hair before and do you want to go to a cafe and eat together? I know a good cafe were their drinks and food are delicious and I know you will enjoy it there * Kanzaki asked as she place her hands on Nagisa's which made him blush* Sure Kanzaki I am kinda hungry myself and I might enjoy the cafe with you * Nagisa said to her which made her blush* Hey isn't that Nagisa and is he dating a girl from Class E? Didn't she drop Nagisa's stuff when she bumped into him and I seen her yelling at him but I then saw him helping her up. * A Class D asshole said which made Kanzaki go red and then she faced to the ground in a depressed manor then looked at Nagisa stand up and then he yelled back at them* Yeah so what if I'm dating Kanzaki. Does it really matter who I date? You cannot control my love life as I can date anyone I want too. * Nagisa yelled back at the two assholes* Okay Nagisa chill out. We just thought why were you dating her because of what she did. * The Class D asshole said and then walked away* Thank you again Nagisa-kun.. I really didn't think you would go that far to defend me like that by saying you were dating me * Kanzaki said with a blush and then hugged him and kissed his cheek.*

 **At the cafe**

Nagisa-kun is there anything you fancy from the menu? * Kanzaki said to him still blushing of what has been said earlier* I think I have the same as you. * Nagisa said to her with a smile* Alright Nagisa-kun I go pay for our food. * Kanzaki got up but Nagisa grabbed her arm* No Kanzaki I buy the food. * Nagisa said to her* No Nagisa-kun I was the one who invited you to this cafe so I should be the one who should buy * Kanzaki said to him stopping him. The reason why you don't have to pay me back is because you already did by sticking up for me and you were really nice to me * Kanzaki said to him and hugged him and went to buy their food * Thank you and I hope you cute couple will enjoy your meal * The girl on the counter said which made both Nagisa and Kanzaki blush* How are you enjoying your meal Nagisa-kun? And please be honest with me * Kanzaki asked him* ( I hope you doesn't take this the wrong way and tries to pretend that he likes it) * Kanzaki thought* It's delicious Kanzaki, thanks for recommending the cafe for me. * Nagisa said to her with a cute smile.* No problem Nagisa-kun * Kanzaki said to him*

 **Outside the cafe.**

* The both leave the cafe and just notice that it started to rain.* Crap now it's raining and were going to get soaked. * Nagisa said to her* Nagisa-kun... If you don't mind... you can come to my house till it stops raining and it's not like I'm asking you out or anything. I just don't want you to walk home alone while it's raining * Kanzaki said to him which made both of them blush* I know what you mean If I walked with you to your house then I start to walk home and by the time I reach my house I probably already have a cold * Nagisa said to her with a smile as they both walked* Hey Nagisa-kun do you want me to dry your hair for you because after all we have long hair and I usually use my hair dryer to dry my hair then I use a towel * Kanzaki asked him* . Thanks Kanzaki I owe you one * Nagisa said to her*

 **Kanzaki residences**

Are your parents okay for you inviting a boy over to your house? * Nagisa said to her while still standing in the rain but got dragged in by Kanzaki* Please don't worry about it Nagisa-kun they will understand why you are here and they probably will thank you for walking me home. *Kanzaki said to him as she then started to dry his hair.* Thanks Kanzaki it's a pain having long hair. My mum won't allow me to cut it. * Nagisa said to her.* No problem Nagisa, let me help you with your hair. * Kanzaki said to him as she fixes his hair* You look like a girl when your hair is down Nagisa-kun it's kinda cute and you were right it's the dame length as mine * Kanzaki said to him with a cute smile* that's why my mum won't let me cut it * Nagisa said to her* I be right back Nagisa-kun I'm going to get change out of these clothes *Kanzaki said as she goes to her bedroom* *sigh* Thank god I'm glad that Karma doesn't see me right now. He of blackmailed me for the next six months *Nagisa said out loud and Kanzaki heard him when she came back into the room he was in* Karma? Do you mean karma by positive and negative? * Kanzaki said as she poked him which made him jump* Karma is another guy who is my friend and he used to be in my class and he was pretty smart. But nobody tried to bully me because of him * Nagisa said to her* How cute Nagisa-kun. So Karma uses violence to stick up for you and you sticked up for me without violence. *Kanzaki said with a smile but then heard Nagisa starting sneezing* NAGISA-KUN ARE YOU OKAY? ARE YOU GETTING A COLD? *Kanzaki said to him while panicking* I'm fine *sneezes* It's only a little okay *sneezes* * Kanzaki places her hand on Nagisa's on his forehead and realized that he has a fever* NAGISA-KUN YOU ARE BURNING! *Kanzaki started panicking even more* I think I should go home Kanzaki I don't want me to get you sick. * Nagisa then gets up are starts to leave but Kanzaki then pins him to the floor to stop him from leaving* Kanzaki I just said that I don't want to get you sick and really.. * Before Nagisa could finish he gets slapped across the face by Kanzaki and she is kinda pissed off but she realized she knocked him unconscious* NAGISA! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to knock you out. * Kanzaki said to herself and to a unconscious Nagisa* Nagisa is kinda cute when he's sleeping. I guess I go get him a blanket *Kanzaki said and then got up and went to get him a blanket to keep him warm and comes back and wraps it around him* He seems so gentle when he's asleep * Kanzaki said to herself and stroked Nagisa's hair* I wonder why he isn't dating anyone? He's a cute and gentle boy after all and he's really kind. * Kanzaki thought but gets little tired and lays down next to Nagisa* Why am I doing this? I know he's great and all but why do I feel so attracted to him? * Kanzaki said to herself and lays next to him and falls to asleep*

 **Two Hours later.**

*Nagisa wakes up to only find himself on the floor with a blanket over him* huh? what happened and why does my cheek hurt? * Nagisa said as he got up and started rubbing his cheek* Oh right Kanzaki slapped me and she knocked me out... wait, where is she anyway? *Nagisa said to himself then saw her laying next to him fast asleep and Nagisa face went red*. Kanzaki... you got to wake up... you fell asleep * Nagisa said trying to wake her up* huh? Nagisa... NAGISA-KUN why are you in my house * Kanzaki yelled at him but realised she slept next to Nagisa and her face turned fully red* I just remembered that you slapping me and I think it knocked me out * Nagisa said looking away rubbing his cheek* I'm so sorry Nagisa I didn't mean to slap you like that I just wanted to stop you from getting even more sick * Kanzaki said looking at the floor letting her fangs cover her face.* When I woke up I didn't know what happened and I didn't know why my cheek was hurting until I realised that you slapped me and when I tried to look for you I heard you breathing next to me and I thought* Nagisa said going red* I didn't mean to sleep next to you... I only remembering sitting next to you and I must of got tired and fell asleep *Kanzaki told him while shaking her hands at him* I'm now afraid of pissing you off now and well.. we cannot let anyone else know about this because we are going to get blackmailed for the whole year * Nagisa said to her while rubbing his cheek still*

 **That's all for now you guys. I will be carrying on with the backstory but I want to move with the present chapter which I remembered what my idea's was thanks to (** **Autistic-Grizzly ) but anyway thanks for reading and please give reviews later.**


	5. Please read

**Hey guys Crimson here I like to say that I'm low on ideas due to very low inspiration and when I get ideas I thought they were crap and I might just do the confession instead. I know this is early but like I said in chapter three I might do it early. On my first fic I did the confession after the dream chapter but because of the rewrite of Kanzaki loves Nagisa I have made the chapters longer so in other words I might as well do the Confession chapter. This confession will be a lot better and the chapter will be a hell a lot longer as the confession I did last time was like 2000 words but the remake of the confession might be 5000 words. It will be easier then help me to make better chapters as I can get more inspiration then when they are dating. but anyway I don't know when I be making it but yeah I hope you are exited and please if you read the last one you can help me give ideas or what do you aspect to happen. The chapter will begin this Saturday and may end on it to so anyway thanks for reading this note.**


	6. Poisoned

Hey guys Crimson again and what I'm about to tell you is that at I'm doing a time skip to the Assassination Island Arc because of low on ideas and I have a quite a few ideas for the Island Arc but I will be skipping it too when they are poisoned but anyway and afterwards will be the confession so yeah I hope you enjoy the chapter.

[ Time skip at the hotel when Class E is poisoned ]

 **Nagisa P.O.V**

I cannot believe our plan failed. We were so close of killing him but he out smarted out by his damn trump card. * Nagisa said to Karma * Well that bastard may have out smarted us but really he's trapped himself and we can do anything to him like putting him down Terasaka's pants or use him like a bowling ball * Karma said sinisterly* You do got a point there Karma he may have used his trump card but we can just trap him by throwing him in a hole and fill it with anti-BBs * Nagisa said with a smirk* Hey Nagisa... can I lay on your shoulder for a sec? *Nakamura said to him but fell onto the floor. NAKAMURA! ARE YOU OKAY? * Both Nagisa and Karma said to her but she didn't respond* Yeah I'm okay I just a little tired... * Nakamura said as she then blanked out and Both Nagisa and Karma saw everyone else getting sick* WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? WHY IS EVERYONE SUDDNLY SICK AND WHO EVER IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS I'M GOING TO KICK THEIR ASS! * Karma shouted* Why would someone do something like this? * Nagisa said to himself then heard Kanzaki coughing* KANZAKI ARE YOU OKAY? * Nagisa said to her as he rushed over to her* *cough* I don't feel to good *cough* don't worry.. *before Kanzaki could finished Nagisa hugged her* Kanzaki... I know you don't feel well. your face is completely pale. * Nagisa said to her as he hugged her tightly but Kanzaki pushed him away from her* Nagisa...*cough* I don't want to get you sick... I remember when I saw you sick and you didn't want me to catch a fever... *cough* The way.. I'm feeling feels like its worst than when you had a fever * Kanzaki said to him while coughing more*

 **Karasuma P.O.V**

( This is not normal kind of virus you can come across any other day ... someone must be behide this but who and what could their reasons to do this kind of thing? But for now we need to get these kids treated and get this virus analysed ) * Karasuma thought but got interrupted by a call and then answered it* Hello there... It seems like your precious students are... infected by some kind of lethal virus... * Anonymous stranger caller said to him* Who is this and why did you infect the students with a deadly virus? * Karasuma questioned the caller* It doesn't matter who I am. Those brats are not going to take my kill and I know they will interfere will my plan so I poisoned them . Also I like to mention that there is no cure to the virus and it's only a matter of time until they succumbed to the virus and I hope the students are listening as they should know that their friends are going to end up at deaths door. But... because I said there's no cure I in fact have one but if you want the cure... bring the bounty to me at the top floor but send the shortest boy and a girl. Oh I like to say that if you were to call any type of authorities and I will destroy the anti-dot. I better hurry If I were you if you want your students to live. *Anonymous caller said to him then ended the call* Dam that bastard he's got us cornered and we cannot just simple hand him over.

 **Kayano P.O.V**

Nagisa are you okay? You are trembling... are you infected too? * Kayano asked him* Why... why what kind of person would do this and ask to hand over Korosensei exchange for the anti-dot... I'm scared... I don't want my friends to die and I'm scared of the person who done this to them. * Nagisa replied back to her in fear* Nagisa.. don't worry we will stop him, not matter what it takes and we are not exchanging Korosensei to him. * Kayano said back to Nagisa and hugged him to try to make him calm down* ( I never seen Nagisa like this before. He is shivering in fear and I never even saw Nagisa scared before. I know I need to Nagisa to cover my bloodlust but I also don't want to see them die and if they do die.. Nagisa might be unstable for me to use him. But never mind that I need to focus on getting the ant-dot.) *Kayano thought to herself* Kayano... do you think we can succeed on doing this? * Nagisa asked her another question but someone else answered that question* Nagisa-kun don't worry we are going to kick that bastard's ass once we find him and I make sure I give him some broken bones after what he did to us. * Karma said to Nagisa as he placed his hand on Nagisa's head* Thanks Karma for getting my mind straight and thank you Kayano as well. for trying to cheer me up.

 **Well guys that's what I could think of for this chapter. the next chapter will be the cosplay which is going to be a long chapter. But really I like to say thank you to one of my fans Catturner as she did help me on what chapters I should make and when I told her about these upcoming chapters she cannot wait to see Sugino's reaction once Kanzaki dates Nagisa and I like to say thanks for reading.**

 **[ upcoming chapters] Chapter Cosplay Chapter Nagisa Vs Takaoka Chapter Cave of courage Chapter Confession**

 **[Crimson signing out!]**


	7. Cosplay

**Crimson here and I like to thank** **Supereva for giving me a awesome suggestion which will go great for the story and the suggestion will be in this chapter and it involves Yada But also I like to mention again that I will be doing time ships like I did at the last chapter due to lack idea's for minor scenes but anyway here's the Cosplay chapter and I hope you will enjoy.**

 **[Quick said note when a character is whispering it will be present in italics]**

 **[Chapter 7 Nagisa's Cosplay]**

 **[After Class E climbed up to the hotel and after pass the first set of guards]**

 **Karasuma P.O.V**

Alright we now that we are past the guards we can now act as normal guest and nobody will we get suspicious of why you students are here as plenty of others do come here at this hotel. * Karasuma told the students while walking and after five minutes a man approaches them* We are outta of time- just get there already * Terasaka watch out! * Few said as her eyes widened as she saw the man reach some in his pocket and Karasuma rushed at him but got sprayed by gas* How could you tell who I was? I show no bloodlust, killing as I pass by. That happens to be my specialty, Miss helmet-head. Aren't you the man who gave us our welcome drinks? * Fuwa said to him* You have a good eye little miss and now tell me how did you know that I was involved with your friends? Smog said to Fuwa which she replies about her obsession with manga and afterwards Karasuma kicked him in the face knocking him to the ground which knocked him out. * Don't worry about me the gas was just a muscle relaxer and it should wear off soon. * Karasuma said to his students. and Isogai helped him up*

 **[After Smog was defeated.]**

 **Yada P.O.V**

 _Hey Nagisa, Kanzaki asked me to look after you because she's worried that something may happen to you. *_ Yada whispered to Nagisa* _I'm more worried about her Yada... I'm worried that she may die of the poison and I don't want her to die_ * Nagisa whispered back to her and shed a tear and Yada stated holding his hand* _It's okay Nagisa we are all worried about our friends and we will kill that bastard who poisoned our friends so don't worry.*_ Yada said back to him as she hugged him.* _Thanks Yada for keeping me calm_ * Nagisa whispered back to her*

 **[ Five minutes later after they defeated Grip]**

 **(A.N The reason why I skipped this scene is because I couldn't come up with any ideas for what to do and really I been feeling depressed which affected my upcoming ideas but yeah I can promise you the next scene is the big moment.)**

 **No-one P.O.V**

The terrorist is just up these starts but the only problem is that the door has a manual lock and can only be opened from the other side so someone needs to go though the bar and open it from the inside * Ritsu said to them* Korosensei and Mister K you hide here. Leave the tricky to most qualified. We unlock the door to the v.i.p stairs. You fellows will stand out in the club but us girls will be this fine.. * Kataoka said to them* No way sorry it's too dangerous someone* Karasuma said to them* Well plan B? * Karma said which made everyone look at Nagisa.*

 **[Inside the club]**

 **Nagisa P.O.V**

Why must I wear this dress? can't I just go in my normal clothes? Nagisa asked them* No you need to go deep undercover so shut up and get changed already * Yada and Okano said to him* Okay, okay jeez just turn around so I get dressed * Nagisa said to the girls which they did* Sigh* I am so embarrassed right now. I just hope Kanzaki-san doesn't see... * Before Nagisa could finish Yada took a photo of him wearing the dress* She will see you wearing the dress if I show her this picture * Yada said showing him the photo she took* DELETE THAT NOW I DON'T WANT TO BE MORE EMBARRIESD* Nagisa yelled at her* Nagisa.. do you have feelings for Kanzaki? Because I just notice that you recently starting to call her san. You have a crush on her don't you? I didn't expect someone like you might fall for her. * Okano said to him* I don't have a crush on Yukiko and don't show her that photo * Nagisa begged to them* You just called Kanzaki by her first name... I think something must of happened between you's two because you and Kanzaki made you blush and you called her cute which made her blush. and when we asked her did she have a crush on you she began blushing deeply and I think that she must of confessed to you * Okano and Yada said which made Nagisa blush and began walking until Nagisa was stopped by a idiot *****

 **(A.N I don't give a crap what his name was and I don't care I'm going to refer him as Idiot like how I do with the Class D Assholes.)**

Nagisa P.O.V

Get your hands off me I'm not interested into guys. I'm a lesbian * Nagisa said to him* Come on baby you don't need to be... *Before the idiot could finish Yada walked up to Nagisa and kissed him * Sorry but my little Nagisa is dating me. * Yada said to the idiot which made him shocked and walked away moaning about what just happened.* _Wow Nagisa I wouldn't expect you to say that. I bet you would kiss Kanzaki if she was here but it was nice kissing you on the cheek_ *Yada whispered to him which made Nagisa blush* I only did it because I didn't want to go with some creep and I have to stay with you girls * Nagisa said looking down while blushing* Nagisa your probably the only guy I will ever will know that you will never will become a pervert * Kataoka said to him putting her hand on his shoulder* Nagisa when I first saw you I thought you were a girl until I got close look at you then realized that you were a boy * Kayano said while giggling which Nagisa is getting anoyed.* We need to unlock the door for the other and can you stop teasing me. * Nagisa said while blushing more because of being teased. ( _Karma I so hate you right now. Screw your plan I'm not going to be bait for any of your plans and thank got that his girlfriend isn't here)_ * Nagisa thought* _Nagisa .. do you know I took a photo of you shirtless and I'm going to show it to Kanzaki and Kayano._ * Yada whispered to Nagisa which he began blushing* Seriously stop teasing me! I told you I don't have any romantic feelings for them both. * Nagisa yelled a Yada* I'm only joking I never took a photo of you and we already know that you don't crush on Kanzaki * Yada said to him*

 **[After they unlock the door]**

 **Karma P.O.V**

So Nagisa how was your date with the girls? Which one of you girls took a photo of him inside the club and what did you say to him or made him do? The way he's blushing it looks like... * Before Karma could finish Nagisa punched him* Karma I'm not going to follow any of your plans if it envoles me dressing up like a girl. * Nagisa yelled at him*

 **That's all for now you guys and sorry for me being inactive I had personal issues but I'm okay right now so no need to worry and I'm sorry again for amount of skipping in this chapter but anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter I promise I try to make the next chapter better**

 **Crimson put**


	8. Nagisa vs Takaoka

**Crimson here and sorry for the delay I was focussing on what to write for Cloaked Wizard Mystogan and thinking should I rewrite the sibling fic. But anyway I will be skipping to the point of the fight. so in other words this will be a really short chapter because I cannot be assed with the minor fights like the last assassin. But anyway I hope you will enjoy the chapter.**

 **Note: This chapter might be a little dark because of Nagisa's bloodlust so pleased be advised!**

 **[Chapter 8 Nagisa vs Takaoka]**

 **[ Takaoka ]**

*Insane laugh* If you want the anti-dot to save your friends I want to have a rematch with Nagisa. When me and Nagisa fought he used an dirty trick on me and back at Ministry Of Defence I was the laughing stock. He should of fought me properly and not a stealth tactic. * Takaoka said as he started to get pissed* We are meant to train to be assassins, not solders. When Nagisa defeated you it was because you got assassinated. Nagisa had to kill you, you wouldn't be here right now. Your an elite soldier who is a sore loser because you cannot accept that you lost. Nagisa only is small student with only a little experience of combat and he defeated you as if you were nothing. Nagisa tried to do the same trick to Karasuma but failed and he didn't even see Nagisa coming. * Terasaka said in a pissed off mood* I didn't ask for your opinion you brat and you better shut up or I will blow up the anti-dot. * Takaoka said still pissed* Alright I do it. I guess we don't have a choice and it's the only way to save my friends. * Nagisa said to the rest of his classmates*

 **[on the helipad]**

 **[ Nagisa P.O.V ]**

* As Nagisa obeys Takaoka as soon Nagisa is on the ground Takaoka throws the anti-dot in the air and detonates the c4 on the anti-dot which made Nagisa fall into despair * I'm... I'm going to kill you, I'm going to KILL YOU, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU. * Nagisa said losing his sanity and giving into his bloodlust,* NAGISA!... SNAP OUT OF IT! PLEASE DO NOT GIVE IN YOUR HATRED! * Kayano said as she shouted towards him* ( This is Nagisa's bloodlust? He's kinda scary when expressing it. he doesn't use anyone to hide it and yet I'm using him to hide mine. I just hope he doesn't try to kill him, he won't succeed and he will only get himself killed...Please Nagisa, don't let your hatred change your personality. Killing him will only make you more insane.) * Kayano thought and then snapped out of it as her eyes widened as she saw Nagisa charge at him with a blade in his hands* I MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!. * Nagisa said as he began to charge at Takaoka and tried to slash at him but failed as Takaoka grabbed his arm and punched him* Is that the best you got pipsqueak? * Takaoka said as he started to click his bones in his hands* Dam where is it? Where's my bloody taser? *Terasaka said searching his pockets* Why do you got a taser and how did you get it? *Kataoka said to him but then looked at Nagisa* *growls* I'M NOT GOING TO GIVE UP UNTIL I KILL.. * Before Nagisa could finish Terasaka threw his taser at Nagisa* Nagisa! don't kill him! just taser him. * Terasaka said to his friend* *Insane laugh* He has to get close to me in order to do that. I can just kill him and throw his lifeless body of this roof. *Insane laugh* He has not chance of defea... * Before Takaoka could finish his sentence Nagisa tasered him.* You were saying you asshole? I told you I would make you pay. I wish I could kill you but sadly I can't. * Nagisa said with an sinister smirk looking down at Takaoka* You call yourself an elite soldier from the Minister Of Defence? I think I will be a fine soldier for the Minister of Defence. * Nagisa said still in his sinister smirk but was dropped when he just heard that the poison wasn't lethal by Smog*

 **Karasuma P.O.V**

Your saying that the poison was just strong food poisoning? * Karasuma questioning him* When we heard our client wasn't going to give you the cure we couldn't bear the truth behide his motives so we just used an non-lethal poison and here this should make them feel better. * Smog said to them* Even if what you say is correct I still have to contain you to further questioning. * Karasuma said to them* Sure we don't mind as long you make it quick we got another job to do anyways.* Gastro said to Karasuma* Thank god... *sigh* The poison wasn't lethal. * Nagisa said to himself but faints* NAGISA! Is Nagisa going to be okay? *Isogai said to Karasuma in a worried voice and Karasuma places his hand on Nagisa's forehead*He be fine, he just fainted out of exhausted * Karasuma said to his students and calls the Minister of Defence of what just happened*

 **That's all for now you guys and I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. yeah I know it's kinda dark but the next chapter is romantic and cute at the same time. So get ready for the next chapter. Please leave me your reviews of what did you think of the chapter.**

 ***Crimson once again signing out***


	9. Kanzaki asked Nagisa to swim

**Hey guys Crimson here and thanks for the good reviews for the past chapters but any this chapter will contain romance between Nagisa and Kanzaki which means they will have more povs than the rest but really I hope you enjoy the chapter**

 **[In the bottom hotel]**

 **Yada P.O.V**

Are you feeling better Kanzaki? Oh, I got something to show you. * Yada said to Kanzaki sitting next to her* Yeah I'm feeling better now and what do you want to show me? Why the hell is Nagisa wearing girls clothes for and where did you get them from? * Kanzaki said to Yada after she showed Kanzaki the photo of Nagisa wearing girls clothes* Well long story short really. You see we needed to unlock the door and the girls said they should do it but we needed someone to protect us, so we found some girls clothes and dressed Nagisa to look like a girl so he could protect us. * Yada said to her with a smile.* Also Nagisa didn't want you to see this photo for some reason *giggle* I think he may have feelings for you. * Yada said to her friend which made her blush*

 **[On the beach]**

 **Nagisa P.O.V**

I'm glad to see everyone else is feeling well and better. * Nagisa said to Kayano* You got that right and it seems everyone wants to swim to cerebrate what happened and because it's the last day too. But Nagisa you almost scared me to death because I never seem you that scary before and I didn't expect you to say those words* Kayano said to him then sighed* Hey Nagisa-kun I think I'm feeling better enough for a little swim. * Kanzaki said to him with a cute smile then wraps around his arm while in her swim suit* Were you wearing that underneath your clothes and why are you hugging my arm? * Nagisa said to her going completely red* Nagisa-kun can you swim with me please?* Kanzaki said to him while blushing and made Nagisa go more red* * giggles* Nagisa you should say yes and swim with her, she wants to thank you for saving her. After all she likes you more than every other boy in the class. * Kayano said teasing her friend to see his reaction which made Nagisa go more red* Sure Kanzaki-san... I love... to swim... with you...and Kayano want to swim with..us?* Nagisa said in totally embarrassment trying to say his words which made Kayano giggle* ( It seems that Nagisa didn't know her feelings towards him and I think he wants me to be by his side to help him to relax.* Sure Nagisa I don't mind to swim with you if Kanzaki doesn't mind. * Kayano said to him and she kissed Nagisa's cheek which made trio blush* Sure Kayano I don't mind and do you have a crush on Nagisa? Because I know the rest of the girls thought I did but... * Before Kanzaki could finish she sees Nagisa going more completely red and that he couldn't even talk.* Nagisa-kun are you okay?... NAGISA! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you blush that much. * Kanzaki said to him hugging him while still in her swimsuit which made him want to walk away* Relax Nagisa we stop teasing you now and lets go swim * Kayano said to her friend trying to snap Nagisa out of it.* ( Why can't I talk? Am I that embarrass that I can't even talk? I guess I try to calm down to think of something else and I better go get change) * Nagisa said to himself.

 **[While Nagisa, Kanzaki and Kayano swimming]**

 **Kanzaki P.O.V**

Are you having fun Nagisa-kun? * Kanzaki said to him while splashing water at him* Yeah I'm having fun and really I didn't aspect you to ask me to swim with you. * Nagisa said to her with a smile* You two are such love birds you know that? You both have been flirting with each other and some of us are starting to notice something is going on between you's two. * Kayano said with a teasing tone making Kanzaki blush and made Nagisa's eyes widened* Kayano it's not like that. I just respect him as we are close friends that's all * Kanzaki said to her friend while blushing* Really? So why did you ask Nagisa to swim with you because I think it's kind of romantic to me. * Kayano said to her again.* I told you it's not like that. you could kiss Nagisa all I care. (Wait why did I say that? Nagisa hasn't kissed a girl before and Kayano might take his first kiss.) * Kanzaki thought.* Wait where did Nagisa go? * Kayano asked Kanzaki?

 **[ Back on the land ]**

 **Nagisa P.O.V**

( Why am I getting this feeling again? It's like the time in Kyoto but this time it's more stronger than then, am I developing a crush on Kanzaki? I just cannot stop thinking about her not even how hard I try. I feel like I'm attracted to her but not because of her beauty. I think it's because how she treats and respects me than the rest. I just feel so flustered right now it's hard to think. Me and Kanzaki had good times with each other and come to think it we made each other blush each time we talked. So in other words Kanzaki had a crush on me for awhile now and now I fell in love with her. I don't know how to confess my love to her, maybe I ask Yada for help.* Nagisa thought still blushing from earlier* What's wrong Nagisa are feeling okay from earlier? *Yada walks up to him with a worried look but Nagisa just stands there*

 **[Sometime later]**

 **Kayano P.O.V**

So let me get this straight you want us to go in pairs into a dark cave and to test our courage while you try to scare us? I don't think it won't be scary enough to how Nagisa almost scared me to death just by looking at his face as he said those words* Kayano said to her teacher and shivered a little.* Yes Kayano that's right and don't worry about Nagisa, he just was full of hatred then but he should be okay now * Koro said to his student.* Okay Nagisa lets go in pairs * Kayano said to her friend pulling his arm* Kayano if you want Nagisa so bad why don't you kiss him? * Nakamura and Karma said at the same time but... Karma just seen Nagisa's smile starting to form on his face* ( Shit... I sure fell into that one.) *Karma thought* Nakamura did you know Karma has a crush on you? * Nagisa said with a sinister smile* Really? Why Karma thank you I didn't know you will fall for me* Nakamura said to him as she hugged him* Well I seen Kayano kiss Nagisa on the cheek and * Before Karma could finish Nakamura interrupted him* _Yeah Kayano may have done that but really I already know who does have a crush on him but I'm not going to tell_ * Nakamura whispered to him*

 **[In the caves]**

Nagisa you seriously scared me that much I thought I was dreaming. But really I'm glad to see you alright * Kayano said to him and gave him a hug* Sorry Kayano for scaring you. I just couldn't believe what I saw right in front of me and I think that's why I fell unconscious after I fought him * Nagisa said to her friend with a shiver tone* It's okay Nagisa but you been acting strangely and I started to notice it lately after our swim. *Kayano said in a worried voice* Yeah I'm alright I'm just distracted that's all * Nagisa said to his friend but he didn't look at her* ( Did me and Kanzaki made him that embarrassed that he might of fell in love with one of us? ( Even Nagisa falls in love in Kanzaki, Nagisa will want me to support him like he wanted me to support him while we was about to swim) * Kayano thought* You sure Nagisa because you're not acting like your normal self. * Kayano stopped but then tight hugged and learns her head on Nagisa* K..Kay.. Kayano.. what's wrong? Are you scared or something or did I say something to make you act like this? * Nagisa said to his friend gazing up to the ceiling of the cave. I'm fine Nagisa but you're not. You been acting seriously weird and I'm worried about you. Please tell me what's wrong? * Kayano said to her friend and starting to crush him by hugging him* Kayano It's just that I can't stop thinking of Kanzaki. I know we been friends for while but I don't know why I'm feeling like this. * * Nagisa said to his friend while blushing but then sees Kayano make a cute smile* Aww Nagisa that's so cute, you fell in love with Kanzaki. * Kayano said to her friend while she pats her friend then hugs him again.* Do you really think so? I just never really experience romantic love before. I'm surprise it's Kanzaki because me and her have been friends since I was in class D and she made me blush completely red after she kissed me on the cheek at one point after I stuck up for her. Another thing is that we kept making each other blush when we hanged out together but during our trip to Kyoto I felt my feelings for her grew and now I fallen in love with her. * Nagisa said blushed with a cute smile* Nagisa I'm going to tell you a secret, Kanzaki has a crush on you and some of the girls know about it. We found out when we were talking about which guy we liked in our class and Nakamura made her blush by teasing her about you when she saw her making you blush.* Kayano said with a cute smile which made Nagisa blush brighter*

 **[Outside of the cave later that night]**

 **Nakamura P.O.V**

So Kanzaki how was your little swim with Nagisa? * Nakamura said to Kanzaki which made her blush and made all of the girls look at her. Your dating Nagisa Kanzaki? He's a cute boy and nearly has the same personality as you and plus he's not sleezy. * Okano said to her* Can you guys stop teasing me about Nagisa-kun. I don't make fun about who you like Nakamura. * Kanzaki said to her with a blush* Yeah but you don't know who I like but come to think of it I remember Nagisa was about to tell me about who Karma likes. * Nakamura said to her and the rest.* I know who Karma likes because when I passed by I heard him laughing and he then told me that he likes you Nakamura * Kayano said to her which made her shock* I remember Nagisa telling me that as well and I wouldn't think Nagisa would tease someone like how he did with Karma * Kanzaki said with a giggle* Hey Kanzaki do me favour and ask Nagisa to tease Karma more while I come on a plan to tease him even more * Nakamura said to her*

 **Thanks for reading you guys I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter like how I did while writing it. I kept getting distracted by videos but I tried to make this cute as possible and yeah the next chapter is confession which will be much cuter and more romantic which will yet make me feel like a girl. But yeah if you want to give me ideas for any of the chapters please do and please leave reviews.**

 **Crimson Out**


	10. Confession

**Hey guys Crimson here and really I'm glad how far I have improved this story which is ten time better than the original and here comes the best chapter which is the confession. For those who read the original you can tell how things turned out but this time the chapter is going to be longer and more romantic. Because this is the confession chapter doesn't mean it will be the last. I will still will be making chapters as good as possible but after classroom reaction chapter I will be focussing on two other fanfics but yeah I hope you enjoy this romantic chapter.**

 **Note I bet 500000 Yen that I will feel like a girl while writing this.**

 **[Chapter 10 Confession]**

 **[At the Classroom]**

 **Kanzaki P.O.V**

* Everyone is talking about who's going to take who to the festival and Kanzaki walks up to Nagisa while blushing and pokes him from behide and turns to see who it is then blushes* Hey Kanzaki-san...are you excited for the festival? * Nagisa said to her while blushing and Sugino in the background has his jaw dropped* I'm fine Nagisa-kun and can I ask you a personal question? * Kanzaki said to him with a blush* Sure Kanzaki-san.. ask away. * Nagisa said to his close friend while blushing* Can I go to the festival with you Nagisa-kun. We been friends since you were in class D and we became very close friends since then. *Kanzaki said to him making him blush.* Sure Kanzaki-san I take you to the festival. I was going to ask you did you want to come to the festival with me * Nagisa said with a blush while close his eyes and hugs her which made her blush as well* Nagisa I knew you would take Kanzaki to the festival after what you told me * Kayano aid to him which made him blush brighter* ( I wonder what Nagisa said to Kayano about me? *Kanzaki thought*

 **[Yada's house]**

 **Yada P.O.V:**

Kanzaki do you need help taking Nagisa to the festival? * Yada said to her with a smile* I just never been on a date before and really I'm going to confess to him at the festival. * Kanzaki said to with smile while blushing* Remember what I said before? Nagisa hasn't dated anyone ether so really he would be nervous as well and want to know Nagisa's secret? * Yada said to her with a grin* Nagisa's secret? How do you know his secret?, Did he tell you? *Kanzaki asked her in a curiously tone* Nagisa told me and this is what he said. * Yada said to her then whispered Nagisa's secret which made Kanzaki got fully red with her eyes widend.* Your saying that.. I made Nagisa-kun... fall in love with me? * Kanzaki said to her still blushing with her hand covering her mouth* Yup he sure did. When I saw Nagisa fully red, I asked him what's wrong and he then told me. * Yada told her with a smile and winked at her* Do you think he will confess his love to me? * Kanzaki said to her friend still blushing.* Nagisa will confess to you because I gave him advice about taking you to the festival so don't worry. * Yada said to her* Thanks Yada. I cannot wait to date him* Kanzaki said to her*

 **[At the festival]**

 **Nagisa P.O.V**

( I wonder what Kanzaki-san will be wearing for the festival? I cannot believe she had a crush on me all this time and I didn't notice. I wonder when it began * Nagisa thought then a certain raven head covered his eyes from behind which made him blush as he knew who it was* Hello Nagisa-kun... how are you this evening and do you like what I'm wearing? * Kanzaki said to him removing her hands from his eyes and Nagisa turns around then blushes as he sees Kanzaki wearing.* Your beautiful Kanzaki-san and I'm doing well are you? * Nagisa said to her while blushing.* I'm doing fine Nagisa-kun and thank you for calling me beautiful. * Kanzaki said to her crush while blushing * Your welcome Kanzaki. and do you think Karma is taking Nakamura to the festival? * Nagisa smirked which made Kanzaki laugh and then wraps her arm around Nagisa's.* Probably but what should we do first Nagisa-kun? * Kanzaki said to him resting her head on his shoulders.* I'm unsure. Let's check what can we do shall we? * Nagisa said to her closing his eyes making a cute smile. There are some good food stands and a few games I like to play. *Kanzaki said to him while walking with him* ( Maybe I should confess my love to her at the firework display) * Nagisa thought* I know there's a contest we could do. only if you are up to it. * Nagisa said to her with a smile* Nagisa-kun I don't mind and your smile is kind of cute. * Kanzaki said to them which made both of them blush.*

 **[ Elsewhere ]**

 **Karma P.O.V**

(Dam you Nagisa-kun. You just have to say that I liked Nakamura and now she's dragging me everywhere where she wants to go. If I find you at this festival I'm going to take lots of photos of you. ) * Karma thought gritting his teeth* Karma what's wrong? Are you planning on blackmailing Nagisa? Because even if you take pictures of him with the girl he has with him, you do know that he won't care * Nakamura said to him* Anyway do you know when Kanzaki's crush began? * Karma asked her* I don't know really. I know that Kanzaki has been friends with him since he was in class-d so I could only think that she must of fell for him during that time I guess. * Nakamura said to her partner of crime.*

 **[Back to the cute couple.]**

 **Kanzaki P.O.V**

Here Nagisa-kun try this one * Kanzaki said to him holding a dumpling which Nagisa bites the top part of the dumpling.* It taste delicious can I have the rest. * Nagisa said to her but she eats the rest of the dumpling which made Nagisa do a cute laugh* I'm not going to let you eat the rest Nagisa-kun and I love teasing you* Kanzaki said to him making a cute giggle which made him blush* Kanzaki this reminds me the time when we met when you use to tease me *Nagisa said with a laugh which also made her laugh* Why? Do you want me to tease you more Nagisa-kun? *Kanzaki said to him as she poked his nose* I'm kidding and oh do you want to play some games? Because there are some games here like what we use to play at the arcade . * Nagisa said to her with a cute smile* Heheheh. Nagisa-kun you're not going to defeat me but. I promise I go easy on you. * Kanzaki said to him in a teasing tone* Kanzaki-san I won't go easy on you though and I will win this time * Nagisa said to her with a smirk and walked up to a shoot game* You said you're going to be easy on me and yet I still lost you. * Nagisa said to her as he whined* Better luck next time Nagisa-kun. * Kanzaki said to him and poked his forehead.* Hey Kanzaki, Nagisa how are you enjoying the festival? * Hayami said to the couple as she was walking with Chibi* Were doing well thanks, what about you two? * Nagisa said to them* We are doing fine and Nagisa come over here for a second.* Hayami said to him pulling his arm* Hayami what's wrong? Are you going to ask me how I'm treating Kanzaki-san? * Nagisa said to her with a blush* *sigh* Yes I want to know how are you treating her. Because really she's the class Idol as you already know so I just want to make sure your treating her correctly.* Hayami said to him with a small smile* Yeah everything is all right, you can ask her yourself* Nagisa said to Hayami with a cute smile* Okay and you better get back to Kanzaki. * Hayami said to him pushing him back* Sorry about that Kanzaki. I just wanted to talk to Nagisa how he is treating you, that's all. * Hayami said to her and walked off* I think she was just checking up on me because.. well you know.. I always attract guys and they always fall in love with me at first sight* Kanzaki said to her crush with a sigh* Don't worry Kanzaki-san I even fallen in love with your personality * Nagisa said to her with a blush then smile but then realised what he just said to her* (Crap... Nagisa what have you done? ) * Nagisa thought to himself* Nagisa-kun did you say something? I kind of got distracted so I didn't probably hear what you said. *Kanzaki said to him* ( That was a close one ) *Nagisa thought* I just said that it's easy understandable after all you are beautiful but... * Before Nagisa could finish his sentence he sees Kanzaki looking down going red* ( Please don't tell me that I pissed her off...Crap I think I did and I think she's going to slap me again.) *Nagisa thought as he closed his eyes tightly waiting to be attacked but it didn't came* Thank you Nagisa-kun... and really you're the cutest boy I met * Kanzaki said to him going even more red and made Nagisa relax but also made him go red.* I thought you was going to attack me then because you went red after I called you beautiful and you said people fall in love with you at first sight. *Nagisa said to her with a nervous giggle* Nagisa-kun you didn't fall in love me at first sight as you haven't tired anything funny towards me. But anyway Nagisa-kun want to go to a another game stand and then go eat more dumplings? * Kanzaki asked him* Sure and I thought you was going to slap me because of what I said to after your statement* Nagisa said to her but then got hugged* Nagisa-kun you can be dense sometimes you know that. I mean that people fall in love with me just because of my beauty but you on the other hand.. you have feelings towards me because of my personality * Kanzaki said to him making him go completely red * After all we been friends for awhile now and you already know how I act * Nagisa said to her with a chuckle* Lets play this game, let's see who can the ball in the basket more. * Kanzaki said to him while pulling over.*

 **Nagisa P.O.V**

( She's seriously likes me. I know it's been awhile since we use to hangout after school but she's very cheerful around me and really why haven't I notice her feelings but there and again I don't know when she began her crush on me.) *Nagisa thought* * Nagisa-kuuun? It's your turn. * Kanzaki said to him waving her hand in front of his eyes* Huh? Sorry Kanzaki-san. I was just spacing out and okay let me begin my turn. * Nagisa said to her throw his ball into the net.* Lucky shot Nagisa-kun but I won't lose to you, even if you are smaller than me. * Kanzaki said to him but in a giggly teasing tone.* Even if I do win this game, you will still be better than me Kanzaki-san. * Nagisa said to her and shortly after five minutes Nagisa won* Guess you won Nagisa-kun and here's your prize * Kanzaki said to him and kissed his cheek which made him blush* Of cause I won and you didn't have to reward me by kissing me * Nagisa said to her then thought ( Why does she always does this? Since I developed my crush on her I felt like kissing her in return but I always other her hugs.* Nagisa-kun let's get some green tea. * Kanzaki said yet pulling him again* Okay Kanzaki-san there's no need to... *before Nagisa could finish our favourite idiot yet attempts to ask Nagisa out * Hey Nagisa-chan. Fancy meeting you here and do you.. * Before the idiot could finish, Kanzaki looks at him and yells at him* You do know that Nagisa is a guy right? Also I'm dating him and before you ask, I'm not going to date a creep like you! * Kanzaki said to him while still giving him a death glare and rejected him before he could even ask which made .* She's right, I'm a guy. My friends made me dress up like a girl after we played truth or dare. * Nagisa said to him with a smirk* No.. no way you're a dude... prove you are a dude. * The idiot said to him and Kanzaki sighed because of his statement* He's a dude you know and I was the one who forced him to wear girls clothes * Karma said to the idiot as he walked up to him without Nakamura besides him* Who the fuck are you? Stay out of this you bastard or I beat the living shit out of... * Before idiot could finish Karma punched him then axe kicked him which knocked him out* Ha what did you say something you bastard? Because I thought you said you was going to beat me the living shit out me. * Karma laughed then turned to Nagisa and grinned* Thanks Karma-kun for helping us. Where's Nakamura anyway? * Nagisa said to him with a smile but Karma kepted his grin* Nagisa-kun where's Kayano? I thought you were taking her... * Before Karma could finish he notice Nagisa holding Kanzaki's hand then he formed a sinister grin* You love Kanzaki don't you Nagisa? Tell me when did you fell in love with Yukiko Kanzaki and are you going to confess to her soon? * Karma questioned him* Karma-kun it's not like that. We are just close friends, that's all. * Nagisa said to him in a panicky tone and waving his hands as well blushing * Okay then why are you blushing? To me that means you're in love with her and... * Before Karma could finish Nakamura pulled his ear away from our favourite cute couple* ( hehe Nagisa is cute when he's embarrassed ) * Kanzaki thought*

 **[After they drank their green tea]**

 **Kanzaki P.O.V**

 **How was the green tea Nagisa-kun? * Kanzaki asked him with a smile still holding her green tea* It's** delicious and there's a contest starting soon which is a... dance contest. * Nagisa said to her making both of them blush* ( He... He wants to dance with me... He wants to dance with me.) * Kanzaki thought as she blushes brighter* It sounds fun Nagisa-kun and I cannot wait to dance with you * Kanzaki said to him with a cute smile with a blush* Yeah same here I cannot wait to dance with you ether. * Nagisa said back to her with a cute smile with a blush with his eyes closed and five minutes later they head to the dance.* Nagisa-kun to let you know I never danced with a boy before but I do dance at the arcade. * Kanzaki said to Nagisa with a blush* Well I kind of have to say the same thing. I never danced with a girl before but I scene how people dance though. * Nagisa said to her with a blush while holding hands* ( I can tell he's nervous as they way he replied back to me. I don't care I least we can have fun. * Kanzaki thought and then the couple heard the music began playing and started dancing* Nagisa-kun I thought you said you never danced with a girl before but really it seems like you have. * Kanzaki said to with a giggle and blush* I never danced with a girl before but I know what to do. * Nagisa said to her with a blush and spinning her* hehe Well I cannot argue with that Nagisa-kun * Kanzaki said to him while closing her eyes* Anyway Kanzaki-san are you having fun? * Nagisa said to her with a blush raising her hand to the air* I'm sure am Nagisa-kun, it's fun dancing with you. * Kanzaki replied back to him* Kanzaki-san.. I don't care if we lose. At least we are having fun. * Nagisa said to her pulling her close to him which made her blush* Nagisa-kun... ( He doesn't care if we lose as long as we have fun dancing.) *Kanzaki thought* The fire display starts soon Yukiko-san * Nagisa said to her while he catches her* Calling me by my first name now Nagisa-kun? At least it's fair as I call you by your first name.* Kanzaki said to him with a blush* Kanzaki-san I know this may sound embarrassing but I love spending time with you * Nagisa said to her with a blush* I love spending time with you too Nagisa-kun. * Kanzaki said to him while blushing and after they won the dance contest they head towards where the fire display will begin.* ( I guess I confess to him once the fire festival starts ) * Kanzaki thought while blushing* Yukiko-san I hope we can do something like this again and I mean not with the class. * Nagisa said to her with a blush.* I hope so to Nagisa-kun and the fire display is starting. * Kanzaki said to him and after they watch a few fireworks Kanzaki looks at her crush* Nagisa-kun... I have something to tell you... * Kanzaki said to him which made him turn towards her* Sure what is it Yukiko-san * Nagisa replied to her with a cute smile* Nagisa-kun I fallen in love with you and I felt this away even before we met Korosensei. * Kanzaki said to him with a very bright blush and made Nagisa blush.* Kanzaki ever since we got back from island I couldn't stop thinking about you in a romantic way. You embarrassed me twice and really because of the second one I fallen in love with you as well. * Nagisa said to her with a blush and closed his eyes.* Really Nagisa-kun do you mean it? * Kanzaki said to him with a bright blush and pulled him into a hug.* Yeah Kanzaki I mean it. I cannot believe we both share the same feelings and wanted to confess with each other. * Nagisa said to her with a blush * I love you Nagisa-kun. and I love you two Yukiko. *After they both confessed their feelings, Kanzaki and Nagisa slowly kissed.*

 **Crimson here you guys and really I hoped you were excited for this chapter as I took time writing it and I know it's better than the original. Also to let you know yes I felt like a girl while writing this. Kanzaki has now confessed her love to Nagisa but there are more chapters to come.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please leave reviews.**

 **Crimson out.**


	11. Classroom reaction

**Hey guys Crimson here and really I haven't spent time on my main fics really so I'm sorry but nothing to worry about as I already got future chapters ready.. I think I remember the next two... But anyway I can tell you that this chapter will be in fact funny because well... the title say's it all XD. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **[ Chapter 11: Sugino's reaction:**

 **Nagisa P.O.V**

( It's already been three days since the festival and three days since I start dating Kanzaki. ) *Nagisa said thought to himself* What's wrong Nagisa-kun? You seem to be distracted. * Kanzaki asked him while holding his hand* Don't worry Kanzaki I'm just thinking how would everyone will react once they realise we are dating? * Nagisa said to her with a smile and walked into the classroom* I'm pretty sure that everyone will be shocked that we are dating. * Kanzaki said to him and kissed his cheek* I guess you two had fun at the festival am I right? I like to say that I'm pretty happy to see you both getting together and who would of thought that you two liked each other all this time and you two didn't even ask until the last second. * Koro said to them with that cocky smile of his*

 **[ In the classroom]**

Hey Nagisa how was the festival? * Yada said to him and only him* It was pretty good I guess and thanks how about you? Nagisa asked her with a smile while blushing.* My little Nagisa has now got a girlfriend, I'm kind of jealous . * Yada said to him* Way to go Nagisa, what's your girlfriends name? * Sugino asked him but he remains silent* Wait... did I just misheard that Nagisa that has now got a girlfriend? * Maehara said to everyone* Thanks everyone, we dated when we met at the festival * Nagisa lied to them but yet true.* Who is it Nagisa-kun? Are you dating Ka* Before Karma could finish the name he saw Nagisa smiling and showed everyone a photo of him kissing Nakamura. and then growled but then sinister smiled back.*

 **Karma P.O.V**

Does anyone want to know who he's dating? * Karma asked the whole class which they nod their heads.* Sure Karma, who is Nagisa dating as you did saw him at the festival after all. * Sugino said to him* Our small Nagisa here is dating a girl called Yukiko Kanzaki and I even got a photo of them dancing and kissing.* Karma told everyone and made Sugino collapse and made the couple blush* Nagisa.. are you sensuously dating Kanzaki? * Sugino asked in shock* I'm sorry Sugino, it's true that I'm dating Kanzaki-san. * Nagisa said scratched the back of his head* ( Aww Nagisa knew that I liked Kanzaki but I guess she probably confessed to him and I think if I were to ask her for the festival she probably wanted to be with Nagisa.) * Sugino thought* So Nagisa how long did you have a crush on Kanzaki? * Karma smiled at him* Er um.. Since our trip to the island...hehe *Nagisa said to them and did a small blush* Nagisa and Yukiko up the tree, , First comes love second marriage, Here comes Kayano in a baby carriage. * Karma and Nakamura started singing which made the three blush.* How about you Kanzaki, when did you fall in love with Nagisa? * Nakamura asked her.* Well... I kind of fell in love in Nagisa when he was in Class-D. He was so kind and sweet to me and we often hanged out and I started to think about him. * Kanzaki said to them* Wait.. Your saying that you had a crush on Nagisa since he was in Class D? Wow Kanzaki you probably wanted to confess to him at a special moment which was the festival. * Okano said to her* Yeah... I didn't know how to confess to him and I thought maybe he does wants to be only friends. * Kanzaki said to them* So Nagisa when are you going to marry her and will you have kids? * Karma teased them both make the couple blush brightly* Karma it's way too early for me to marry her and besides we are still intending school. * Nagisa said to him while Nagisa and Kanzaki are blushing brighter.* Come on you guys leave the two alone. * Isogai said to the class*

 **Korosensei P.O.V**

Morning class I hope you enjoyed the festival as much as I had and I seen a few of you at the festival and I am surprise that... * Before he could finish he see's Karma throwing and catching a money purse.* To easy Korosensei. you shouldn't of leave things unattended and if you want your money back, destroy the information you got of us from the festival * Karma said still throwing the purse.* ALRGHT. I WILL BURN THE INFORMATION I GOT FROM THE FESTIVAL SO PLEASE GIVE MY MONEY BACK. * Korosensei panicked*

 **Kanzaki P.O.V**

Hey Kanzaki how did you enjoy the festival? * Kayano asked her with a smile.* Oh hey Kayano and I really did enjoy the festival and especially with Nagisa-kun. * Kanzaki said back with a cute smile* So Kanzaki, I been wondering why you two don't talk much to each other, but now you's two are dating. It is kind of cute how you are dating him and the reason is cute as well. * Kayano said to her making her blush* Thank you Kayano and really it may not seem like it but we do hang out after school time to time.* Kanzaki smiled back at her.* Did Nagisa always acted the same way before I joined? * Kayano asked her.* His personality hasn't changed really. always cute and innocent. * Kanzaki replied back with a cute giggle*

 **Well that's it for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed the story and the next chapter will be part two of backstory. The next chapter begin how Kanzaki thought about Nagisa over the four weeks and Nagisa will tell Karma about her which he will tease Nagisa about it. Afterwards it will carry on the rest. but anyway thanks for reading and please leave questions and reviews**


	12. Backstory Part 2

**Hey guys Crimson here and I like to say I'm glad I made it this far with the remake with brand new ideas. This chapter is part two of the backstory which makes the reason why Yukiko loves Nagisa. the beginning of the chapter will tell you how both of them thought of each other like how i did it with the dairies then it goes to the present which sets after part one. But anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **[Kanzaki's thought]**

( Why did he help me anyway? I know he said his reason but I think there is more to it. I just hope that I haven't attracted guy who only likes me by my looks. But.. he didn't seem to be attracted by my looks as he didn't try to flirt but why did I tease him? *sigh* at least someone in the main campus doesn't hate Class-E)

 **[ Nagisa's thought]**

Hey Karma how are you? * Nagisa said walking up to him* Hey Nagisa what's-up? * Karma said to him as he is drinking his juice.* I'm fine and I bumped into a girl which knocked her to the floor, but I helped her back up. * Before Nagisa could finish Karma parts his friend's head.* Nagisa has got a girlfriend and what is her name Nagisa? * Karma said to his blushing friend* She's not my girlfriend Karma and I think her name was Yukiko. But I don't think we will meet again as I wasn't looking where I was going and that's how we met. * Nagisa said to his red head friend.*It must be fate Nagisa, you can finally get a girlfriend as you do look like a girl after all and does she know that you're a boy? * Karma said as he snickered* Now that you mentioned it, she knew that I was a boy at first glance. * Nagisa said to him.*Anyway lets go buy some Sonic Ninja books * Karma said to him as they both walked.*

 **[Present]**

 **[Nagisa P.O.V]**

* A week later after what happened at Kanzaki's house* Yo Nagisa I heard about what happened and my corrections were correct. Some of our classmates have been talking to me about you and a certain raven-head class-e girl. * Karma said to his friend but got disappointed as it didn't make him blush* Karma, do you really trust them talking about me dating a e-class student? They know that I'm friends with you and some of them are afraid of you. * Nagisa said to him which Karma just smirked.* You do got a point there and they probably thought you were dating her as you helped her up.* Karma said to his blue head friend patting his back.*

 **[Kanzaki P.O.V]**

Hey Nagisa, I'm sorry about what happened last week. * Kanzaki said to him looking down* It's okay Kanzaki, you did it for my own safety but we agreed that we won't talk about this. * * Nagisa said to her with a small blush* Well technically we never said that. We agreed that we cannot let anyone else know about it. * Kanzaki said to him with a normal voice.* Oh, I must of got confused then, after all I was unwell. * Nagisa said and laughed nervously and scratched the back of his hair.* It's kind of cute that your... * Before Kanzaki could finish Nagisa hid behide a nearby fence as he saw Karma came out of the nearby store.* Kanzaki pretend I wasn't here... if he sees me talking to you.. well he's going to blackmail me...* Nagisa whispered.* Oh okay Nagisa* Kanzaki whispered back then pretended she was on her phone.* Hey you there. are you from class-e by any chance? * Karma said to her.* I'm in class-c but I don't recognise you from my school. * Kanzaki lied about being in class-c * Oh never mind then, I thought maybe you was from class-e as my friend was talking about a raven head girl and I thought maybe it was you. * Karma said to her.* Oh.. what is his or her name? * Kanzaki asked him.* Nagisa Shiota and he's a boy but he looks like a girl. * Karma said as he smirked.* Oh.. he has a cute name.* Kanzaki said to him* By the way what is your name? * Karma said to her.* My name is Levi Kanzaki * Kanzaki lied to him again.* It's nice to see you Levi and my name is Karma Akabane and bye. * Karma said and went with no care in the world.* ( So he's Karma... no wonder why Nagisa didn't want him to see me talking to Nagisa) * Kanzaki thought.* * sigh* He's gone... that's Karma. If he saw me talking to you, he would blackmail me none stop but he won't blackmail you though unless he tells it to your class. * Nagisa said which made her blush* But I don't got a crush on your though, but I see your point * Kanzaki said to him with a small giggle.* That's Karma for you., that's why I didn't want him to see me talking to you. * Nagisa said to her.* That's kind of cute Nagisa, remember few weeks in the arcade? You sticked up for me by saying I was your girlfriend. * Kanzaki teased him which made him blush* Yukiko lets please change the subject already. * Nagisa asked her*

 **[Few weeks later at the Arcade]**

 **Nagisa P.O.V**

So Nagisa-kun what game do you want to play? * Kanzaki asked him while standing in the arcade.* Hmm.. I don't want to pick a game you won't like, like something involves sports. * Nagisa said to her but got kicked in the ankle* Nagisa, because I'm a girl doesn't mean that I don't like arcade games that involves sports. * Kanzaki scolded him* I'm sorry Kanzaki.. I just meant that I don't want to play a arcade game that you don't like. * Nagisa bowed to her.* Okay... I forgive you... now let's from last week to see can we beat our scores, after all you can't beat me anyway. * Kanzaki said to him with a smile.* You got a point there and oh let's have a contest, let's see who can beat their score first and the loser has to pay the next two arcade games. * Nagisa said to her with a smile.* You might as well give up Nagisa, I will beat my score before you beat your score. * Kanzaki said to him.* _Hey.. there's Nagisa and he's with that girl again...Do you think he was serious about dating her?_ * Class-D asshole said to his friend.* _I don't know really but it is possible that they are, but let's just leave them alone or Karma will kill us._ * Class-D asshole 2 whispered to his friend.* I guess I win Nagisa but you don't have to pay for the next two games. * Kanzaki said to him with a smile.*

 **Kanzaki P.O.V**

* After both Nagisa and Kanzaki play a few games they went to see who can get a price from the claw arcade game.* Nagisa... do you think I could win one of these prizes? * Kanzaki asked him trying to win a prizes.* I don't know really. Because these games are seriously hard and it's rare for someone to win a prise. * Nagisa told her in a normal tone.* *sigh* guess I lost Nagisa but do you want to try? * Kanzaki asked him with a sad tone.* Okay I give it a go but I don't think I win a prize * Nagisa said to her but after giving it ago, he wins a prize* I wouldn't think I would win a prize, I must be lucky. * Nagisa said to himself and her. I guess you have luck on your side Nagisa congratulations on winning. * Kanzaki said to him with a smile. * Thanks Yukiko and here, you should have the prize. * Nagisa said to her giving her the prize which she accepts.* Nagisa-kun are you sure about giving me the prize? After all you did win it. * Kanzaki asked him while blushing.* I'm sure Kanzaki, take as a prize for beating me at the other arcade games. * Nagisa said with a cute smile and blush.* Thanks... Nagisa-kun... and sure I take it as a prize from beating you. * Kanzaki said to him with a blush looking to her left.* Yukiko, you okay? * Nagisa asked her in case she feels bad about him giving her his prize.* I'm sure Nagisa-kun and let's get something to eat. * Kanzaki said to him.* ( Why do I feel funny all of a sudden? I feel like I got butterflies in my stomach, is it because Nagisa gave me his prize. Am I developing a crush on him or is it because I'm embarrassed? ) * Kanzaki thought* Yukiko are you okay? You seem distracted. * Nagisa ask her looking worried.* Huh? Yeah.. I'm fine Nagisa I'm just embarrassed, anyway lets got to the cafe. * Kanzaki said to him.*

[Cafe]

I have the same as you Nagisa-kun * Kanzaki said to him still thinking about before.* You sure Yukiko? Your still acting weird, are you still embarrassed? * Nagisa asked her while being worried.* I'm fine Nagisa don't worry and it's not that what I'm thinking about.. it's something else really. * Kanzaki said to him* Oh okay.. I go buy us some food. * Nagisa said and walked off to buy some food.* * sigh* ( Why am I feeling strange around him... Have I developed a crush on him? I must of have as he's a kind and sweet and he seems to be friendly to anyone. Nagisa is even cute boy but if he's this friendly why isn't he.. no I shouldn't be thinking about his love life. * Kanzaki thought and shook her head to get rid of the thought about Nagisa's love life.* I'm back Kanzaki and here. I bought some dumplings and some rice balls as long with green tea. * Nagisa said to her with a smile.* Thanks Nagisa-kun I make it up to you next time. * Kanzaki said to him* No problem Kanzaki and you don't owe me anything really. I'm glad we became friends. * Nagisa said to her with a cute smile making her blush* I'm glad too Nagisa-kun, your an amazing friend. * Kanzaki said to him with a smile.* I see you two are having a nice date. You two do make a cute couple must I say. * The girl on the counter said and made both Nagisa and Kanzaki blush* We are not dating, we are just good friends, that's all. * Nagisa said to her with a blush.* It sure does seem like it but anyway you two are welcome here anytime. * The girl on the counter said.* Thanks anyways, we will often come here to hang out * Nagisa replied back to her.*

 **[Exiting the Cafe]**

 **Nagisa-kun I want to walk home alone okay... * Kanzaki said to him.* You sure Kanzaki?.. Okay I understand. * Nagisa said to her as she walked off.* (Sorry Nagisa-kun.. I just feel like being alone.) * Kanzaki thought***

 **[Extra: Getting a train back from Kyoto]**

 **Nagisa P.O.V**

I wonder what we should do once we back in the classroom we had a fun time at Kyoto and I hope we do this again * Nagisa said to his group* I agree, it was fun trying to kill Korosensei but at the same time I had fun at Kyoto. *Okuda replied back to Nagisa.* Yeah same here, I think the most fun thing about Kyoto was spending time with everyone. * Kayano said looking at Okuda.* I been wondering, I know we got till March to kill Korosensei but still, he's doing everthi...huh? * Before Nagisa could finish he felt something hugging his arm and when he turned, he saw Kanzaki leaning her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his right arm* .* Nagisa-kun... please let me lay on your shoulder...I just need something to rest on... * Kanzaki said sleep talking and made Nagisa extremely red after she hugged his arm and what she said plus sleeping on him,* * Giggle* Guess Kanzaki is using Nagisa as a pillow and teddy bear. * Okuda said to herself and while giggling.* What are talking about Okuda? * Kayano said to her not noticing what's happening* Kayano look what Kanzaki is doing to Nagisa it's kind of cute what she's doing to him.* Okuda said as she is giggling and Kayano then looks at Nagisa and sees him extremely red then sees a raven head girl cuddling against his arm. *Nagisa, I guess you cannot move now while Kanzaki is cuddling against you and it's kind of cute how she's hugging your arm while she's asleep. * Kayano said to him while giggling *Don't worry Nagisa if you need any drinks me and Kayano can get them for as you cannot move at the moment. * Okuda said to him and Kanzaki l gets closer to Nagisa and tightens the hug which made him blush even more and made the two other girls laugh.* I don't want to wake her up.. she's sleeping peacefully. But... it's kind of embarrassing how she is hugging me in her sleep. *Nagisa whispered towards them* I wonder how would she react once she's awake. * Kayano said with a small giggle.* She probably go completely red if she wakes up while still hugging Nagisa.* Okuda said back to Kayano.*

 **[five minutes later]**

 **Kanzaki P.O.V**

Kanzaki you have to wake up, we be at the station in five minutes. * Yada said nudging her.* Yada can't you leave me alone. * Kanzaki said to her and made Nagisa blush slightly.* Kanzaki.. do you know what you are doing? Because your hugging a certain someone the name Nagisa Shiota * Yada teased her and made Kanzaki wake up and Kanzaki looks at Nagisa and blushes as how close they are to each other's faces then realised that her arms are around Nagisa's chest.* NAGISA! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take all of your space.. wait I mean I didn't mean to sleep on you. * Kanzaki said to him blushing deeply red and letting go of the hug and sitting normally again.* You been sleeping on Nagisa for fifteen minutes Kanzaki. First you hugged his arms after ten minutes and then you began hugging his chest. * Kayano said to her* Kanzaki-san... I wanted to wake you up but.. you were sleeping peacefully so I decided to let you sleep but It was embarrassing you hugging me. * Nagisa said to her making her and him go red* ( I was hugging Nagisa while I was sleeping... This is so embarrassing. I didn't mean to fall asleep on him.) * Kanzaki thought.*

 **Nagisa P.O.V**

*Once Kanzaki leaves Kayano then faces Nagisa* Nagisa you liked it when Kanzaki was sleeping against you didn't you? * Kayano said to him while smirking and made Nagisa freeze up and blush* Kayano, I couldn't move while she was on me. I had to accept her sleeping on me. * Nagisa said to her still blushing.* Then why didn't you wake her up? * Kayano said to him and still smirking making Nagisa blush more.* Kayano, I couldn't wake her up, If I tried to move, she probably hug me tighter and you seen she began hugging my chest. * Nagisa said to her while becoming more brighter.* Really..? But she got closer to you and it would be easier to wake her up. * Kayano still smirking and making Nagisa blush* Kayano you heard what she said. She said that she want to lay on my shoulder but I didn't expect her to hug me. * Nagisa replied back to her becoming more brighter.* Nagisa relax I'm only teasing you. But I wonder what it would be like if it was the other way round. * Kayano said her very last tease to him only leaving him flustered.*

 **Kayano P.O.V**

 **(** That was kind of fun really, teasing Nagisa about Kanzaki sleeping on him. The funny thing is that i took a picture of them both while Nagisa wasn't looking. At least it was me teasing Nagisa than Karma.) * Kayano thought*

 **That's all for now you guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as for the extra, really I thought of it yesterday and I thought it be cute to add it to this chapter. but anyways I hope you enjoyed the story and please leave reviews and ask me questions.**

 **[Crimson signing out]**


	13. Class punishment

**Hey guys Crimson here and really I can tell you that you're going to enjoy this chapter as what do you think will happen to Nagisa when all of the guys are in trouble of spying on them? He would be in trouble wouldn't he but he won't be dumped so no need to worry. Anyway thanks for the reviews of the last chapter and really except for more funny chapters.**

 **Note: I just skipped a episode as I couldn't think of anything.**

 **[Classroom]**

 **Isogai P.O.V**

* Nagisa and Isogai both walk though the classroom door and see all of the boys crowed together.* Hey guy's how are you and why are you all crowed together? * Isogai said to them.* Urrm.. looking at new ways to kill Korosensei.. *Okajimia lied to them but both Nagisa and Isogai just faceplamed* I highly doubt that's what you are doing. Let me guess Okajimia.. you guys are looking at porn. * Nagisa said to them but Okajimia shakes his head in denial* By the looks of your face it seem your telling the truth but also, it tells me and Nagisa that you are doing something pervy. * Isogai said to him as he crossed his arms. Well.. urmm.. we are testing equipment to kill Korosensei by looking up the girls skirts. * Okajimia replied back to him which only got the two mad.* You do know that Kanzaki's boyfriend is Nagisa right? Not only that Kataoka will scold you guys. * Isogai said back at him. * Wait.. Nagisa is seriously is dating her?... I thought that was a joke made by Karma and Nakamura. * Okajimia said * I suggest you stop spying on the girls as once they hear that your looking up the skirts well..* Before Isogai, Kataoka placed her hand on her friend.* I take this from here Isogai. Okajimia what's all this about skirts? Kataoka questioned him* Kataoka. we were talking about skirts of cars.. yeah.. * Okajimia tried to trick her.* Hey Okajimia, I created the lenses you wanted. * Ritsu said to him as she turned around which made all of the girls mad.. including Kanzaki.* Just surrender you guys and tell them the truth. * Isogai said to them as Kataoka gripped harder on Isogia's shoulder.* I don't care who started it, you are all to blame here. * Kataoka said and the rest of the girls started saying boys want me puke, but Kanzaki walked up to Nagisa and grabbed his arm and pulls him out of the classroom. *Kanzaki. wait I wasn't part of... whoa * * Nagisa said as he was being dragged out of the classroom.* Where is Kanzaki taking Nagisa? Isn't he going to pay the price. * Maehara asked them.* He's nothing your concern as you already know he has a girlfriend. So..STOP TRYING TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT! * Okano yelled at the class second pervert.* Any chance you can forgive us and let us go? * Okajimia said to them.* Do you think we would let you go after you tired to peep up our skirts? * all of the girls said to them.* Well.. It **was worth a try.. * Okajimia said to himself and the rest of the guys.***

 **Kanzaki P.O.V**

Kanzaki is going talk to him in private, so it's up to her what happens to him. *Kataoka shouted at them.* Plus.. if you guys spied on Kanzaki... well Nagisa will... kill you. * Kataoka said to them.* As if he could kill us. Nagisa is weak compared to all of us. * Okajimia said to them.* I wouldn't say that if I were you. Nagisa took down Takaoka twice and the second time Nagisa even got punched in the face. * Isogai said to the rest of the boys.* Why does Nagisa get's the prettiest girl in the class? * Maehara said to everyone then gets daggers at him.* WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? * Girls said to them getting more angry and giving them sharper daggers.* HE WAS THE ONE WHO SAID IT NOT US. * All of the guys yelled at them.* Crap...I shouldn't of said that. * Maehara said to himself.*Yukiko.. I wasn't a part of any of that. * Nagisa said trying to explain to her.* Then why were you there then? * Kanzaki questioned him* I was walking with Isogai and.. * Before Nagisa could finish he see's Kanzaki crossing her arms.* Then you and Isogai joined in about what they were doing. * Yukiko said to him losing her normal tone.* No.. we didn't.. we walked in and saw them all together and we just stood where we was. * Nagisa backed up to the wall behide him* How do I know that you two were just standing there and were talking about our... * Kanzaki said to him and started to blush shyly* No, I did nothing like that. Me and Isogai were just talking and avoided what they were doing. We didn't join in and I can promise you that Kanzaki. * Nagisa said looking down but still had eye contact.* Are you sure that's what you were doing.? Kanzaki said to him and tears started to form.* Yes, I assure you I didn't peep. I have you Kanzaki-san and I always will love you. * Nagisa said to her with a small smile.* *sniffles* then you...you don't find me attractive? * Kanzaki said to him and is faking the crying.* No I don't, I find you beautiful and kind hearted, if I did what Okajima does to you, I wouldn't feel right doing that to such a sweet person. * Nagisa said to her with a small smile.* But aren't they the same thing? * sniffles* * Kanzaki said still faking it.* Attractive means that your easy to approach, beautiful means you are the best looking *points to her heart* and the best on the inside. * Nagisa said to her with a cute smile then made her giggle.* Nagisa, You just said I'm not attractive, but you called me beautiful which is the same thing. Which also means you find me attractive, silly Nagisa-kun. * Kanzaki said to him and kissed his cheek.* Nagisa-kun I'm not going to punish you because of your confusion at what attractive means, and you didn't peep so I'm going to let you off, but I want something. * Kanzaki said to him still giggling and then hugged him* What is that you want Yukiko? * Nagisa said to her* Hmm I want to style your hair into something girlier.* Kanzaki said to him with a cute smile making him blush* Sure, Yukiko, anything for you.. * Nagisa said to her with a cute smile still blushing.* And I can assist you with that Kanzaki-san. I know all sorts of girl hair styles I want to try on him. * Karma said to her with his devil features showing.* Karma!.. how long have you been standing there? * Nagisa said to him releasing they hug between him and Kanzaki.* Well I walked into the classroom to watch the chaos but didn't see you's two in, So I went to find you guys and I heard you guys talking and I watch Kanzaki interrogate you Nagisa-kun. * Karma said to him as he snickered* Wait...you were eavesdropping on us? * Kanzaki said to him and began to blush* Yeah and it was fun to watch. and really Nagisa.. she was faking the crying. * Karma said to him and started to laugh* How can you tell that I was faking it? * Kanzaki said to him and back away by alittle.* Kanzaki I've seen enough real tears to know the difference between faking tears and real tears. * Karma replied back with a mocking tone.* But still you shouldn't of eavesdropped on us. * Nagisa said to him, getting annoyed.* I'm sorry man, but I couldn't resist on watching you. At least I wasn't recording it.* Karma said to them and walked closer towards them.* But still you need to be punished. * Kanzaki said to him.* Whoa there, I didn't expect you to say something like that Kanzaki. * Karma said and backed away a little still smirking.* I also agree with Yukiko and we got a perfect way to do it. * Nagisa said to him with a smirk and Kanzaki giggled of how Nagisa said it.* And what will that be? You can no longer say anything about Nakamura. * Karma smirked at them.* Karma, I have gotten video of you dancing and singing, it would be a shame if the class somehow got to see it. * Kanzaki said to him and showed him the video from her phone and started to giggle.* Wait..Where did you... Nagisa when did you record that? * Karma said the, giving them daggers which made the couple laugh.* I guy has his secrets, so I'm not going to tell you. * Nagisa said to him still laughing.* Um... the chaos is over now Kanzaki, if you're finished with Nagisa you can come back in now, and why is Karma's face matching his hair?. * Okuda said to them as she popped her head out of the door. Yeah, me and Nagisa are finished and Karma was watching us, so we blackmailed him. * Kanzaki replied back to Okuda.* Kanzaki , Are you sure you're going to punish him? Because I don't think Nagisa isn't a pervert.. Kataoka even said it to the guys. * Okuda said to her.* Its not going to be that bad, and I know Nagisa is one of the class' gentlemen up there with Isogai. * Kanzaki replied back to her and they started walking back to the classroom.*

 **[Next day]**

 **Nagisa P.O.V**

Hey guys, sorry we were late, Yukiko was styling my hair. * Nagisa said looking to his left.* So that's how Kanzaki is going to punish you by making you wear that hair style? At least she punished you by making you more girlish which you hate. Also Kanzaki told me the reason why she's punishing you but, at least it didn't affect your relationship with her. * Kataoka said to him with a smile.* Yeah..at least is makes her happy but also, Karma was spying on us and we told Ritsu to upload the video for the rest of us. * Nagisa replied back to her.* The video has Karma singing and dancing and we wanted to show it to all of you. * Kanzaki said to them.* Who knew Karma can dance and sing. * Sugino said to everyone as they all watch the video, plus Korosensei.* ( At least we got pay back on Karma for spying on us, I was afraid what Kanzaki might do to me and Karma would record it, but at least Kanzaki forgave me for what I said to her. I love her no matter what.) * Nagisa thought* _Hey Nagisa, you look cute in your new hair style. You're lucky that Kanzaki had a crush on you and who knew that she had one on you. I bet it started when you moved to E-class._ * Kayano whispered to her friend.* At least she's happy that I'm dating her and I'm glad that she didn't see me fight Takaoka. I think I might of scared her like how I scared you. * Nagisa replied back.* How does HE not get punished? He was in the class like the rest of us and he only gets let of easy. he doesn't deserve her. * Maehara yelled at Kataoka but Kanzaki's eyes widened and place her hands on her mouth and began to cry while Nagisa's eyes just widended.* WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SAY THAT? YOU JUST SAID THAT THEY DON'T DESERVE EACH OTHER AND YOU GONE AND MADE KANZAKI CRY! * Kataoka, Yada, Okano, Kayano, Isogai, Sugino shouted back at him and Nagisa just got up and walked towards him and punched him.* SHUT UP MAHERA! * Nagisa yelled at him and walked to Kanzaki and hugged her.* Maehara-kun, you shouldn't say things like that to people your jealous of. Nagisa-kun you and Kanzaki-san * Korosensei scolded Maehara and told Nagisa and Kanzaki they can leave the classroom. *

 **Well that's all for now you guys and thanks Grizzy for helping me with some of the lines. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave reviews and please check out Grizzy's profile as he makes awesome fanfics.**

 **Crimson out.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Crimson here and I like to thank Grizzy for helping me for the last chapter which I'm grateful for and I recommend you to read some of his fics, anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **[Chapter 13 Comfort]**

 **Nagisa P.O.V**

Nagisa, You should take Kanzaki out of the classroom and take as much time you need. * Koro said to him.* Thanks Korosensei and I try to make Yukiko calm down.* * Nagisa said to his teacher then leads Kanzaki out of the classroom.*

 **[Outside]**

Yukiko, Please don't cry. I'm here for you and I always will love you, so please stop crying. * Nagisa hugged her and she tightly hugged back.* * sniffle* Nagisa-kun... *sniffle* thank you...you always know what to say * Kanzaki said to him wiping her tears.*. I don't always know what to say, but I'm.. * before he could finish Kanzaki kissed him* Thanks for cheering me up Nagisa-kun and really you always try to make feel better. * Kanzaki said to him now smiling.* urrm.. thanks I guess and I think we should head back to the classroom. * Nagisa said to her and walked back to the classroom.*

 **[Classroom]**

 **Nagisa, is everything resolved now? * Kataoka asked him.* Yeah, Yukiko is feeling better now and after we talked, we just sat down on the steps until we were ready to head back inside. * Nagisa replied back* That's good to hear but how are you feeling now Kanzaki? * Kataoka asked her.* I'm feeling better now thanks to Nagisa-kun.* Kanzaki replied back to her.***

 **Sorry for it taking so long you guys. I couldn't think what else to write and I think I did crap on this chapter, so I'm really sorry for the shitty chapter and I try to do better on the next. I might make it a date chapter and I don't know where the date will take place. But I do hope I can do better.**


	15. The Reaper appears

Sorry guys for not updating but because I worked on two new fics. I might as well try to start this chapter so if this chapter is crap, forgive me.

The Reaper appears.

Third P.O.V

" I cannot believe he didn't gotten me a present." Bitch said to herself." "Hey what's wrong with Professor Bitch?" Kurahashi said to herself but when they heard what she just said, the group found out that's it is her birthday. " So lets help Professor Bitch by getting her a present give it to Karasuma and tell him to give it to her." Yada said to everyone." Hey Nagisa, do you got any tips that could help us? Because you know, your with Kanzaki-san?" Kurahashi said to him." I don't think I can be much use of help really, nor can Kanzaki-san. She was the one who confessed to me."

Nagisa P.O.V

"So what your saying is that, because your relationship with Kanzaki started as friends and it grew into romance the closer you became towards her." Yada said to me." Yeah, we started out as friends and her feeling grew towards me and I only took her as a close friend. She said she gained it when I was in Class-D. So for Professor Bitch, we don't know the reason why she likes him in that way and Karasuma-sensei only sees her as a hired assassin." I replied back to Yada. " Okay then Nagisa you's two, Karma, Sugino and Okuda go get some roses and me and a few others do the rest, got it?" Yada said and winked at me. "Okay and do you want to explain the plan to them as well?" " Don't worry I'll tell them."

Later

" I see, your trying to help your teacher by giving her flowers and by the way how was that elderly guy?" The shopkeeper said to us." yeah, we had to help the nursery which made us stop studying until he is well again. "I replied back to him." " Well in that case here's the flowers, it's on the house." He said to us and I picked one and gave it to Yukiko. "Here. this one is for you." I said to her and takes the rose." Thank you Nagisa-kun." " I see you's two are a couple, so how about I give you another bunch of flowers." He said to us and we gladly accepted them. " I think we should head back now, I'm pretty sure that the others are already done." Okuda said and we started to head back to the campus.

Time skip after their attempt.

I tried and tried and everything I thought was crap, so I might as well as skip it.

Third P.O.V

" I wonder where is Professor bitch is?" Yada said to everyone. " My corrections were right, none of the teachers are here and the target isn't here which is a good thing I guess." A stranger walked into the classroom. " Wait, your the guy who was sold us the flowers. Why are you here and how did you find out about Korosensie?" Nagisa said to him. " Well, I might as well introduce myself... I'm the Reaper and to answer your question I planted a tracking device in the bouquet of flowers you gave to your teacher. Before you ask, I have kidnapped her and Ritsu do you mind showing the class the video I sent you?" The assassin asked and she did. " Bitch-sensei!" " What do you want with her?" "I just want your target to come to the coordinates I have sent to Ritsu.. By the way, if you dare tell anyone about this, I could butcher by piece by piece and send the mutilated parts to each and every one of your houses." He threatened us in a calm way. " You think your so tough eh? How about I punch you till you tell us where she is. " Terasaka threatened him but the assassin though the flowers in the air and disappeared into thin air. " It's impossible for humans to reap the God of Death. Do not fear, there is only the God of Death reaping man !" We heard his voice but sounded like a loud whisper

Nagisa P.O.V

" Hey Nagisa, do you think he planet a tracking device in the flowers you got for Kanzaki?" Kataoka said to me." I have no clue really but to be honest, he gave us the flowers for Professor bitch and I gave one flower to Kanzaki, Because I gave one flower to Kanzaki he gave us another bouquet of flowers." I replied back. "I guess he must of only planted the device in Bitch-sensei's flowers as he must of known that she was an assassin and remember what Lovro, the Reaper is the worlds best known assassin. He must of planned this at the very start and did his research." Isogai said to everyone. " He also said that if the assassination plot is taking to long, he will join in to eliminate the target but how did he find out about this and how does he know where we live?" Nagisa said to everyone. " Lets think about it later, we now need to think of a plan to save Professor Bitch." Yada said to everyone and they agreed.

Again I couldn't be assed with the cafe as I thought it would be a small chapter. But if you guys want me to do it I try to make it another time. I will work on the other part later.


	16. Massive Update

**Okay guys Crimson here and I want to tell you everything about this massive update.**

 **As you all know this is the remake of Kanzaki loves Nagisa and I made it one month from the original because of season two was coming out. For the past few weeks I've been thinking on improving every single chapter. I currently made three improved chapters in those weeks and chapter three was finished a few days ago.**

 **I also have other reasons why i'm doing this is because some point of views are not very good or that they shouldn't be there as really it doesn't make sense and some bits don't suit the character, mainly Kanzaki. I'm going to change the backstory into a bit more advance if I can so it be more interest to read.**

 **Before you may ask when I'm going to upload the improved chapters, I'm planning on uploading them all at once as I WILL be deleting the current chapters and replacing them with the newer ones, but if you guys request for them now I probably delete the other chapters as the no longer link to them and there's no point having an improved one connected to an old chapter.**

 **The three chapters are already made on my Wattpad but I'm thinking on should I do a pool chapter or should I just follower how I did thew rest of the chapters because of the story line skips like Ritsu and etc. The poison and cosplay and even Nagisa vs Takaoka will be all joined as one. The confession will be more cute and romantic and really I even bet I feel like a girl while writing the chapter.**

 **I was thinking of republishing the fanfic for the third time but I then thought that I lose my reviewers on this one which is why I'm improving every chapter and uploading all at once. but yes I'm currently thinking on what should I write for the pool but no promises on writing that as I did the fourth chapter about the background which will take sometime for me as I'm thinking of a new starter for it other than bumping into each other as I think I could create a better start for the background than the currently one.**

 **So what does this mean for the future chapters? Well I was thinking of because Iv'e been facing writing blocks while writing future chapters. I was thinking on if I improve the chapters I could get better ideas for the future chapters like more detail other than an small chapter like the poison chapter. Like I said above if you want to see the new improved chapters I would delete all of the chapters just like remodelling a house like you could adding new wallpaper in a room which you might as hell ad new wallpaper in the other rooms.**

 **I'm almost nineteen at the end of this month which of course Halloween and I'll do a Halloween chapter which I try to make it really good as I might make it like the cave of courage or how about a haunted house as in an real one and not fake. Each two pupils have to spend the night alone and because I love paranormal stuff and really I was it to make it good like foot steps, movement, small whispers, knocking sound and etc.**

 **The story is slightly change but at the same time it isn't if that makes sense.I'm adding more humour to the story and so far you would see it in chapter three by Karma teasing Nagisa. I be adding more extras will might be a single chapter alone. but really if I do upload them all at once, don't expect them to happen anytime soon as I'm thinking on what to write for the next as should I just do the pool, backstory or just skip like I did before. Anyway I will give more detail later or two after I finished chapter four if I can think should it be pool, background or just skip to the island like I did but yeah see you guys later.**


	17. Sneak peak and update

**Okay here's a sneak peak on what I been developing for the since early October. This sneak peak is going to be pairing certain paragraphs or a few lines within them, in other words I be comparing them to you guys which I hope you may enjoy them. I haven't been active for the background story as I haven't been focusing on it but at least I already done four chapters. But yeah I can tell how well I improved as one person on Wattpad said he read this paring when it came to the surface. But really guys I really do hope you might enjoy the newer ones.**

 **Chapter: 1**

 **Old**

Did Nagisa-kun call me cute?*Kanzaki thought as she was blushing brighter.* I known Nagisa-kun since he was in Class D and when I met him I yelled back at him but he helped me and was kind to me and since then I felt attracted to him for some reason when I saw him again I felt very happy to see him. *Kanzaki thought as she placed one hand to her chest.* Kanzaki is there something wrong? *Kayano asked her.* huh? Oh. Yeah I'm fine... I'm just a bit embarrassed of Nagisa-kun calling me cute that's all *

 **New**

" Why am I blushing? I know that I known Nagisa-kun for while now, but") " Kanzaki are you alright? " Before I could of finished Kayano interrupted my thought. " Huh? Yeah i'm okay, sorry that I worried you for a sec, I'm just kinda embarrassed because of Nagisa-kun's comment."

 **Old**

*Walks down the hallway and sees Nagisa alone on the balcony gazing at the stars and Kanzaki turns red* Hi Nagisa-kun.. how are you this evening? *Kanzaki asked him while blushing and Nagisa turned to face her but didn't see the blush* Hey Kanzaki how are you this evening? *Nagisa said to her with a smile which made her to do a little blush

 **New**

" Hey Kayano I'm just getting some fresh air alright." I replied to Kayano and walked out. " Alright, I let the others know when they come back." I started walking down the hallway and spotted Nagisa on the balcony. " Hey Nagisa-kun how are you this evening?" I asked him with a smile and he turned around to see me."

 **Chapter 2**

 **Old ( This is a mistake in the chapter )**

*Yawns* Morning already? *Nagisa said rubbing his eyes* I guess I feel kinda better. although I had a strange dream about Kanzaki kissing me *sigh* I shouldn't dream of my friends doing that. *Nagisa said to himself and gets changed*

 **New ( You can find the reason why in chapter 1 when it gets released**

"Morning already?" I said to myself rubbing eyes and then yawned. (" I feel kinda refreshed, but for some strange reason I had a dream that me and Kanzaki kissed at the balcony.") I thought and I got myself changed.

 **Old**

Huh? ( Is Kanzaki blushing while she's asleep? I wonder what she's dreaming about or who she's dreaming about and I got a idea who that person is. I guess I should wake her up before Nakamura and Kayano see's her. * Yada thought* Kanzaki. you got to wake up * Yada said to her while nudging her* No.. I want to stay with Nagisa-kun. He's spending time with me and i don't want to leave him. *Kanzaki to her while sleeping*

 **New:**

"Morning Kanzaki-san, did you sleep well?" I asked her and turned to me and smiled. "Yeah, I slept well and how about you?" She asked me and I replied the same answer, then I notice there's a long blue by her neck. " I guess you been talking to Nagisa-kun as there's a blue piece of hair by your neck. " I said to her and she began blushing and I started to think about the question we asked her about which boy does she like and I think I might know her answer.

 **Old**

*Nagisa's eyes widened as he saw Takaoka kneed Maehara in the stomach and slapping Kanzaki with enough force she could of snapped her neck as she landed onto the ground*

 **New**

"Nagisa this is the second time you scared me now, we were all worried about you, Kanzaki-san was very worried about you." I scolded him and he just does a little giggle. "

 **Okay that's my little sneak peak and but there are new paragraphs I've made I didn't want to spoil the rest it to you guys, but I don't mind uploading them and replacing the current chapters but there's one problem if you guys want me to do this and here it is. Lets say that you guys wanted to see the new versions of the chapters I made so far but if I were to do that this is what I** ** _"WILL"_** **do if I were to do replace them.**

 **Like I said in the previous update I would** ** _"delete all chapters"_** **because the new chapters are not linked to the older ones in which case it wouldn't make sense of the P.O.V's I made in Chapter one, two, three and four. Plus I be adding edition chapters that weren't on here such as chapter four is different than the one on here. However because I deleted the very first version of the fic I problem will rename this to Kanzaki Loves Nagisa and place the newer as to totally new fic because of the old reviewers can't comment more than one chapter in which case they cannot reviewer unless they do it anonymous reviewer.**

 **There's a poll on my profile for all of you guys can vote.**


	18. One year already?

Hey guys Crimson here and I cannot believe it's been a year since I first started writing about this paring! Because I'm reconstructing the whole story again and will release it as a separate story again. The reason to that is because reviewers cannot comment twice on a single chapter which is crap, which is why I cannot replace the improved chapters with the old chapters. But enough of that for the time being and because it's been one year I'm going to show you guys the fully improved chapter (1) So please comment on what you think.

 **Nagisa P.O.V]**

"Hey Karma want to join our group? we already got Kayano, Okuda, Sugino and myself" I said to him, writing his name on the list "Sure and sounds fun. and if there's any trouble I will beat the crap out of them." Karma said to us with his devilish features showing "Nagisa! are you crazy inviting him to our group?" Sugino said to me in fear and I placed an not amused face. " Well we been friends for a long time now and I cannot just leave him out." I said to him.

" So that makes five then huh, we'll need another girl to join the group so it'll be equal." Karma said to us calmly and we agreed. " How about Kanzaki?" Kayano said to us standing behind her holding her shoulders. ( " Kanzaki is know for her beautiful looks, diligence and great personalty, who would object having her in their group?" ) I thought ." Thank you for letting me join Nagisa-kun, I'm flattered.." She thanked me with her cute smile of her's which made me blush slightly.

"Why Nagisa-kun, are you blushing from Kanzaki-san's smile?" Karma said to me as he got closer to my face and because of his comment it made me blush more. " Karma-kun, it''s not like that... it's just the way she thanked me, I just find it kind of cute." I replied back to him sweating while still blushing and I think I made her blush as well.

 **[Kanzaki P.O.V]**

( " Why am I blushing? I know that I known Nagisa-kun for while now, but") " Kanzaki are you alright? " Before I could of finished Kayano interrupted my thought. " Huh? Yeah i'm okay, sorry that I worried you for a sec, I'm just kinda embarrassed because of Nagisa-kun's comment." I replied to my close friend with a smile but Karma started to tease Nagisa again which made me blush again.. " See Nagisa-kun, because of your comment you made her blush, I guess that..." Before he could finish Korosensei came in and called all of us to get ready.

 **On the train.**

" Hey Nagisa-kun, Kayano-san, Okuda want to go on a drink run with me?" I asked them both and they nodded their heads. " _Hey Nagisa, I think she's still embarrassed when you called her cute." "Kayano, I didn't mean to say it at loud."_ Kayano and Nagisa whispered. " So what do you you's two want?" I asked them both with a smile. " I would have the same as Kayano." " Then me and Nagisa will have orange soda." Kayano said with a cheerful voice. " Okay then, I will have apple then."

 **Later in the hotel**

 **Nakamura P.O.V**

" So Kanzaki, which one of the boys do you like from our class?" I asked the class idol. "I don't have a crush on anyone at the moment. " She replied back to me with her normal smile of hers. " Come on spill the beans otherwise we will pin you down." I replied back to her while smirking. " " We know you got a crush on someone in our class but we don't know who it is. " Kayano said to her as she helped me pinning her to the ground. "What about Nagisa-kun? We know that your always shy when around him but I don't know if you have a crush on him or not." I said to her which made her blush deep red. " Because I made him blush doesn't mean I have a crush on him?" She replied back to me but I began smirking because of her reply. " Why did you bring that up Kanzaki-san? I only said that we don't know if you have a crush on him or not. But we never mentioned about Nagisa blushing." I replied back to her with a sinister smirk as she began blushing.

"Actually you blushed after Nagisa called you cute." Kayano said to her which made her blush a little more. " I don't think that counts, I mean like she's probably just embarrassed as really she didn't expect him to compliment her like that out of the blue. " Kataoka said to both Nakamura and Kayano. " But really there's a high chance of her liking Nagisa-kun." Nakamura said back to Kataoka." I told you I don't have a crush on Nagisa-kun." Kanzaki replied back to be she's going brighter. " Okay then I might bring Nagisa-kun in here and tie your hands together and see both of your reactions." I said to Kanzaki which she kind of looked to her left which gave me her answer.

 **At the boys room**

 **Nagisa P.O.V**

" Hey Nagisa-kun do you think Kanzaki-san has an eye on you?" Sugino asked me and I gave him a curious look. " I'm not sure really, we known each other since I was in Class-D but I don't think that proves any..." Before I could finish, most of the boys were shocked. "Seriously I didn't know that you knew Kanzaki since you were in Class-D." Sugino said to me still shocked but most probably because of his crush on her. "But why do you think she has an eye on me?" I said replied back to him but Karma grabbed me. " I didn't know that you knew her since Class-D, now do you think you have a crush on her?" Karma asked me which made me blush.

" The reason why I think she has an eye on you is because she's shy when she talks to you and sometimes she looks at you." After Sugino said that to me I immediately began blushing and looked to my left. " So if she confessed towards you, would you accept her? " Karma said normally " I probably accept her confession. " I said to them blushing even more because of the thought I suddenly got about me dating her but we heard a noice by the door and we saw Korosensei taking notes and then closes the door." GET HIM" Maehara shouted and everyone except for me and Karma, but Karma waked out and I resume he's going for Korosensei's purse again."

 **Five minutes ago at the girls room**

 **Yada P.O.V**

" Okay girls, none of this leaves this room, do you got that Nakamura?" I said to her with a mean look." Alright, alright, I won't tell a single soul." She replied back and we then saw Korosensie taking notes. " WHAT THE HELL KOROSENSEI! WE ARE HAVING A GIRLS TALK AND YOU ARE EAVESDROPPING ON US! GET HIM GIRLS!" I shouted and everyone chased, except for Kayano and Kanzaki remained behind.

 **Kanzaki P.O.V**

" Hey Kayano I'm just getting some fresh air alright." I replied to Kayano and walked out. " Alright, I let the others know when they come back." I started walking down the hallway and spotted Nagisa on the balcony. " Hey Nagisa-kun how are you this evening?" I asked him with a smile and he turned around to see me." Hey Kanzaki how are you this evening and I'm fine." Replied back to me and I got closer to him and stand besides him. " I'm fine thank you and how come your out here all alone Nagisa-kun?"

" Well I'm just thinking about the time we'll spent here and everything goes back to normal tomorrow." Nagisa said to me calmly " Well, I had fun here too... Hey Nagisa-kun, do you remember the times we use to hanged out after school?"I asked him with smile and a small blush. " Yeah I remember those times, I couldn't beat you at any of the games that you liked and even the ones I picked some you still beaten me." Nagisa said to me and he laughed a little. " Hey Nagisa-kun can I ask you something?"

" Sure Kanzaki-san, what do you wanna ask?" Nagisa replied back to me with a carious look. " Do you want to know what I think of you? " I asked him and I began blushing a little more. " Sure Kanzaki-san what is it?" Well what I think of you is that, you always have a warm cute smile and your personality is always calm and friendly and I feel comfortable when I'm around you." After I said that I began blushing even more and his face began to lit up." Thank you Kanzaki-san and you are graceful and refined girl and your also diligent and reliable." He replied back to me which made be go deep red. " Thank you.. Nagisa-kun" I thanked him and my heart was beating fast. " Kanzaki-san I didn't mean to embarrass you." He said to me and bowed. " It's alright Nagisa-kun, you just saying what you think of me." I replied back to him with a smile.

 **Nagisa P.O.V**

My heart is beating fast but, it's most probably because what she said about my personality and that she feels comfortable when she's around me. " Hey Kanzaki-san I wonder what the others would think if they heard this conversation." I asked her while looking up at the stars. " The probably get the wrong idea." She asked me and I knew what she meant there. " Anyway, it's getting late and night Kanzaki-san." I said to her and hugged and started to walk back to the boys dorm room but I heard Kayano called me. " Hey Nagisa how are you this evening and how come your you have a slight blush on your cheeks?" She asked me and we then walked together. " I'm fine really and it's just Karma doing what he Usual does and probably stole Korosensei's purse by now." I said to her and she giggled.

" But isn't Karasuma, in the very same room as him?" Kayano asked me and I just shrugged. " I don't know really but we cannot have him doing god knows what." I replied back and we both laughed. " Anyway Nagisa, what were you talking to Kanzaki-san about?" Kayano asked me which made my heart beat a little faster. "We were just talking about the time we had here and some other stuff." I said to her and she chuckled."I don't agree one hundred percent as one, you said Karma made you blush but then you were talking to Kanzaki which means you were blushing because of her am I right?" Kayano said to me which made me blush even more." I'm being honest, Kanzaki-san didn't made me blush." " Okay I believe you and goodnight." She said to me and walked off.

 **Thanks for reading you guys, this took me time to rewrite this as I tried to make it much different than the original. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter and please leave your reviews.**


	19. Christmas and final chapter!

Merry Christmas everyone and a happy new year! Yeah I know I'm uploading this on Christmas Eve but really I did this to the last one. To let you guys know that this chapter isn't part of the story to let you know and please enjoy. Also this is going to be really short.

Kanzaki P.O.V

I was handling out presents to those who are good terms with me and I gave Nagisa his present last. " Here you go Nagisa-kun." I said to him with a smile." Kanzaki-san you really didn't have to, besides I forgot to get you one.." He said to me and I didn't care." Nagisa-kun it's alright." He too the present out off my hands and he inspected it." Kanzaki did you give me a book or something?" " Why don't you find out yourself?" He opened his present and he found out I gave him his favourite comics. " How did you know?" " Well Karma-kun helped me and I told him what to get for Okuda-san."

Home time

I walked to my shoe shelf and I when I pulled out one of my shoes, there was a small present in my shoe and it had no tag to say who's it from. (" Did Nagisa-kun gave me this as a surprise present?") I opened the present and it was sapphire earrings and I went back to the classroom which he was tidying. " Nagisa-kun can I ask you a question please?" " Sure Kanzaki-san, what is it?" He asked me and I walked up to him." Nagisa-kun please be honest is this your present to me?" I could see a small tint of red on his cheeks." Yeah Kanzaki-san I wanted to surprise." He said to me and I just hugged him." Thank you Nagisa-kun, I love them. " " I'm glad that you like them Kanzaki-san." I released the hug but I place my hands on his arms. " I think if you were to give me them while everyone else was here,they probably get the wrong idea right?" I asked him to see if that's the reason." Yeah that was my only reason because I'm giving you jewellery." He said and I could feel warmth on my cheeks." Do you want to walk home together Nagisa-kun?" I asked him." Sure Kanzaki-san let me finish first." He said to me and I just helped him tidy up.

" Kanzaki-san you really don't have to help me." "I cannot just leave all the work to yourself." After we finished tidying up we was about to walk outside the classroom but Karma opened the door and stayed there. "Are you's two going kiss?" He asked us and I just blushed. " Karma-kun because we'll alone doesn't mean that we are going too." " Nagisa-kun you and Kanzaki-san are standing underneath mistletoe that I placed up before you began tidying up and I'm not moving in till you do the act." My whole face turned red as I have to kiss Nagisa. " Nagisa-kun I guess we have no choice, otherwise he's going to blackmail us." I said to him and he turned to me and his face went red. " Are you... Are you sure Kanzaki-san?" " I'm sure Nagisa-kun after all I trust you after all" I said to him and he stepped forward. " Alright I'm fine with it. " We then kissed and it felt nice and I'm glad it was Nagisa-kun who took my first."

" Just wait till I send this to everyone." Karma said to all and ran. " I'm pretty sure that was his real attention Kanzaki-san." Nagisa said to me and I just sighed." I cannot believe that we fell into his trap. But Nagisa-kun I'm glad we kissed." My heartbeat increased as I said that. " Wait what?! Kanzaki-san did you just say you were glad it was me that kissed you?" He said to me and my heart felt like it's going to burst. " Yeah... I don't know why but I feel safe when I'm around you and I think it's also because that we'll close friends." I didn't look at his face when I said that. " Kanzaki-san... When did you... Never mind I think we should go, don't you agree?" He said and I smiled back. "Sure and did you give me sapphire earrings to make me remember you? " I said to him as we walked out. (" Nagisa-kun's eyes are like sapphires sometimes and his eyes are beautiful after all.")

Okay that's all you guys and Merry Christmas again!


End file.
